To Rise from the Ashes A new life for a lost soul
by Lady Shiro Neko
Summary: Voldemort killed Hope Potter. She didn't come back to life in her own world but was instead told by Lady Death and the Soul King that she has to fight in a new war in a new world. The whole summary is inside. Reborn as Nozomi Shihōin, she is adoptive daughter of Yoruichi Shihōin. Future Main Pairing: Nozomi/Kisuke/Toshiro/Starrk/Ulquiorra (Mainly Nozomi's POV)
1. Prologue

To Rise from the Ashes. A new life for a lost soul.

**Summary: Voldemort killed Hope Lilith Potter. She didn't come back to life in her own world but was instead told by Lady Death and the Soul King that if she wants to get back to her own world and win her war the way it should have been won, she is going to need to gather warriors from all walks of life and the ones that her soul is tied to. And so, ends the tale of Hope Lilith Potter and begins the tale of Nozomi Shihōin, a Vampire-Hollow-Shinigami Tri-Blood Hybrid, Nekomata, and Psychic. Master Thief and Assassin Nozomi Arashi. The adoptive daughter of Yoruichi Shihōin and Heiress of the Shihōin Clan. Oh, and her mother got her betrothed to** **Kisuke Urahara.**

**Evil: Yamamoto, Central 46, Mayuri and Division 12, Division 2, Division 5, Division 7, Komamura, Division 8, Division 1**

**Good: Suì-Fēng, Aizen, Gin, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Division 13, Division 11, Division 10, Division 6, Division 4, Division 3, Division 9, Visoreds, Espada, Ichigo,** **Chizuru,** **Don Kanonji, Shiba Clan, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado (Chad), Tatsuki, Uryū, Yoruichi**

**Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling owns the Harry Potter series and Tite Kubo owns the Bleach series, I only own my own ideas for the story, Kageneko and nothing more. **

**A.N.: This is a crossover Fanfic. If you don't like how the story was written in the first place, stop reading it after the first sentence and don't continue and make my life a living hell (not that I believe in the catholic and Christian underworld since I am a pagan) I don't have the time or patience for people who are stupid enough not to look stuff up for themselves and I am only writing this for fun and nothing more! I have read all seven Harry Potter Books a long time ago but I am only using how he died and nothing more since I believe that Harry Potter shouldn't have been able to come back to life after he had been killed and visited Dumbledore in Limbo and I am watching the Bleach series as I am writing this story so it can be as accurate at possible! After Hope Lilith Potter is reborn she will be referred to as Nozomi Shihōin from then on; the story will be taking place from Hope/Nozomi's point of view; I'm also turning Ichigo Kurosaki into a female because I feel that there isn't enough strong, female heroes in stories anymore but I am not changing anyone else's gender, that means that Hichigo/Shiro (White Ichigo/Hollow Ichigo) and Zangetsu are still male and in Ichigo's head. Feedback is wanted and appreciated but flaming is unwanted and unneeded. I also know that Bleach takes place in 2001 and 2003 but I am going to change it to 2011 and 2013, so don't tell me I'm wrong just because I change some things.**

**Warning: Story may contain: Bondage, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, f/f, f/m/m/m/m, m/m, m/f, Genderbender, Heat Cycle, and UST.**

**OFC: Sayomi (Zanpakutō spirit)**

**Nozomi Shihōin/Nyx Arashi (former Hope Lilith Potter: always-a-female Harry Potter)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (female, keeps the same name because it is both masculine and feminine) **

**Pairings: Nozomi Shihōin/Kisuke Urahara/3 other males**

**Side Pairings: fem!Ichigo Kurosaki/4 others, Nozomi** **Shihōin/fem!Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng**

**One-sided: Orihime/Chizuru, Nozomi/Keigo**

**Parental: Nozomi/Yoruichi, Nozomi/Kenpachi**

**Sibling(s): Nozomi/Sōsuke, Nozomi/Rukia, Rukia/Byakuya. **

**Other pairing are unknown and can be voted for, look at the end of this chapter for who to pair female Ichigo and Nozomi with.**

"Blah" talking

"_Blah" _talking to snakes

"**Blah"** talking to animals

"BLAH" yelling

"**BLAH" **2 or more people yelling

_*Blah*_ Nozomi Arashi thinking

_***Blah***_ other peoples thoughts

**Prologue**

Finally, the truth. Lying with her face pressed into the dusty carpet of the headmaster's office where she had once thought she was learning the secrets of victory, but that is in the past. Hope Lilith Potter now understood at last that she was not supposed to survive. Her job was to walk calmly into Death's welcoming arms. Along the way, she was to dispose of Voldemort's remaining links to life, so that when at last she flung himself across Voldemort's path, and did not raise a wand to defend himself, the end would be clean, and the job that ought to have been done in Godric's Hollow would be finished. Neither would live, neither could survive.

She felt her heart pounding fiercely in her chest. _*How strange that in her dread of death, it pumped all the harder, valiantly keeping him alive,*_ she thought, feeling confused_. *But it would have to stop, and soon. Its beats were numbered. How many would there be time for, as he rose and walked through the castle for the last time, out into the grounds and into the forest?*_

Terror washed over her as she lay on the floor, with that funeral drum pounding inside her. _*Would it hurt to die?*_ she thought. All those times she had thought that it was about to happen and escaped, she had never really thought of the thing itself: Her will to live had always been so much stronger than her fear of death. Yet it did not occur to her now to try to escape, to outrun Voldemort. It was over, she knew it, and all that was left was the thing itself: dying.

If she could only have died on that summer's night when she had left number four, Privet Drive, for the last time, when the noble phoenix feather wand had saved her! If she could only have died like Hedwig, so quickly she would not have known it had happened! Or if she could have launched herself in front of a wand to save someone she loved... She envied even her parents' deaths now. This cold-blooded walk to her own destruction would require a different kind of bravery. She felt her fingers trembling slightly and made an effort to control them, although no one could see her; the portraits on the walls were all empty.

Slowly, very slowly, she sat up, and as she did so she felt more alive and more aware of her own living body than ever had felt before. Why had she never appreciated what a miracle she was, brain and nerve and bounding heart? It would all be gone... or at least, she would be gone from it. Her breath came slow and deep, and her mouth and throat were completely dry, but so were her eyes.

Dumbledore's betrayal was almost nothing. Of course there had been a bigger plan: Hope had simply been too foolish to see it, she realized that now. She had never questioned her own assumption that Dumbledore wanted her alive. Now she saw that her life span had always been determined by how long it took to eliminate all the Horcruxes. Dumbledore had passed the job of destroying them to her, and obediently she had continued to chip away at the bonds tying not only Voldemort, but herself, to life! How neat, how elegant, not to waste any more lives, but to give the dangerous task to the boy who had already been marked for slaughter, and whose death would not be a calamity, but another blow against Voldemort.

And Dumbledore had known that Hope would not duck out, that she would keep going to the end, even though it was her end, because Dumbledore had taken trouble to get to know her, hadn't he? Dumbledore knew, as Voldemort knew, that Hope would not let anyone else die for her now that she had discovered it was in her power to stop it. The images of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks lying dead in the Great Hall forced their way back into her mind's eye, and for a moment she could hardly breathe. Death was impatient...

But Dumbledore had overestimated her. She had failed: The snake survived. One Horcrux remained to bind Voldemort to the earth, even after Hope had been killed. True, that would mean an easier job for somebody. She wondered who would do it... Ron and Hermione would know what needed to be done, of course... That would have been why Dumbledore wanted her to confide in two others... so that if she fulfilled her true destiny a little early, they could carry on...

Like rain on a cold window, these thoughts pattered against the hard surface of the incontrovertible truth, which was that she must die. I must die. It must end.

Ron and Hermione seemed a long way away, in a far-off country; she felt as though she had parted from them long ago. There would be no good-byes and no explanations, she was determined of that. This was a journey they could not take together, and the attempts they would make to stop her would waste valuable time. She looked down at the battered gold watch she had received on his seventeenth birthday. Nearly half of the hour allotted by Voldemort for his surrender had elapsed.

She stood up. Her heart was leaping against her ribs like a frantic bird. Perhaps it knew it had little time left, perhaps it was determined to fulfill a lifetime's beats before the end. She did not look back as she closed the office door.

The castle was empty. She felt ghostly striding through it alone, as if she had already died. The portrait people were still missing from their frames; the whole place was eerily still, as if all its remaining lifeblood were concentrated in the Great Hall where the dead and the mourners were crammed.

Hope pulled the Invisibility Cloak over himself and descended through the floors, at last walking down the marble staircase into the entrance hall. Perhaps some tiny part of her hoped to be sensed, to be seen, to be stopped, but the Cloak was, as ever, impenetrable, perfect, and she reached the front doors easily.

Then Neville nearly walked into her. He was one half of a pair that was carrying a body in from the grounds. Hope glanced down and felt another dull blow to her stomach: Colon Creevey, though underage, must have sneaked back just as Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle had done. He was tiny in death.

"You know what? I can manage him alone, Neville," said Oliver Wood, and he heaved Colin over his shoulder in a fireman's lift and carried him into the Great Hall.

Neville leaned against the door frame for a moment and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. He looked like an old man. Then he set off on the steps again into the darkness to recover more bodies.

Hope took one glance back at the entrance of the Great Hall. People were moving around, trying to comfort each other, drinking, kneeling beside the dead, but she could not see any of the people she loved, no hint of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, or any of the other Weasleys, no Luna. She felt she would have given all the time remaining to her for just one last look at them; but then, would she ever have the strength to stop looking? It was better like this.

She moved down the steps and out into the darkness. It was nearly four in the morning, and the deathly stillness of the grounds felt as though they were holding their breath, waiting to see whether she could do what she must.

Hope moved toward Neville, who was bending over another body.

"Neville." Hope whispered.

"Blimey, Hope, you nearly gave me heart failure!"

Hope had pulled off the Cloak: The idea had come to her out of nowhere, born out of a desire to make absolutely sure.

"Where are you going, alone?" Neville asked suspiciously.

"It's all part of the plan," said Hope. "There's something I've got to do. Listen -Neville -"

"Hope!" Neville looked suddenly scared. "Hope, you're not thinking of handing yourself over?"

"No," Hope lied easily. "'Course not... this is something else. But I might be out of sight for a while. You know Voldemort's snake. Neville? He's got a huge snake... Calls it Nagini..."

"I've heard, yeah... What about it?"

"It's got to be killed. Ron and Hermione know that, but just in case they -"

The awfulness of that possibility smothered her for a moment, made it impossible to keep talking. But she pulled herself together again: This was crucial, she must be like Dumbledore, keep a cool head, and make sure there were backups, others to carry on. Dumbledore had died knowing that three people still knew about the Horcruxes; now Neville would take Hope's place: There would still be three in the secret.

"Just in case they are - busy - and you get the chance -"

"Kill the snake?"

"Kill the snake," Hope repeated.

"All right, Hope. You're okay, are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks, Neville."

But Neville seized her wrist as Hope made to move on.

"We're all going to keep fighting, Hope. You know that?"

"Yeah, I -"

The suffocating feeling extinguished the end of the sentence; she could not go on. Neville did not seem to find it strange. He patted Hope on the shoulder, released her, and walked away to look for more bodies.

Hope swung the Cloak back over herself and walked on. Someone else was moving not far away, stooping over another prone figure on the ground. She was feet away from her when she realized it was Ginny.

She stopped in her tracks. She was crouching over a girl who was whispering for her mother.

"It's all right," Ginny was saying. "It's ok. We're going to get you inside."

"But I want to go home," whispered the girl. "I don't want to fight anymore!"

"I know," said Ginny, and her voice broke. "It's going to be all right."

Ripples of cold undulated over Hope's skin. She wanted to shout out to the night, she wanted Ginny to know that she was there, she wanted her to know where she was going. She wanted to be stopped, to be dragged back, and to be sent back home...

But she was home. Hogwarts was the first and best home she had known. She and Voldemort and Snape, the abandoned children, had all found home here...

Ginny was kneeling beside the injured girl now, holding her hand. With a huge effort Hope forced herself on. She thought she saw Ginny look around as she passed, and wondered whether she had sensed someone walking nearby, but she did not speak, and she did not look back.

Hagrid's hut loomed out of the darkness. There were no lights, no sound of Fang scrabbling at the door, his bark booming in welcome. All those visits to Hagrid, and the gleam of the copper kettle on the fire, and rock cakes and giant grubs, and his great bearded face, and Ron vomiting slugs, and Hermione helping her save Norbert...

She moved on, and now he reached the edge of the forest, and she stopped.

A swarm of dementors was gliding amongst the trees; she could feel their chill, and she was not sure she would be able to pass safely through it. She had not strength left for a Patronus. She could no longer control her own trembling. It was not, after all, so easy to die. Every second she breathed, the smell of the grass, the cool air on her face, was so precious: To think that people had years and years, time to waste, so much time it dragged, and she was clinging to each second. At the same time she thought that she would not be able to go on, and knew that she must. The long game was ended, the Snitch had been caught, and it was time to leave the air...

The Snitch. Her nerveless fingers fumbled for a moment with the pouch at her neck and she pulled it out.

I open at the close.

Breathing fast and hard, she stared down at it. Now that she wanted time to move as slowly as possible, she seemed to have sped up, and understanding was coming so fast it seemed to have bypassed though. This was the close. This was the moment.

She pressed the golden metal to her lips and whispered, "I am about to die."

The metal shell broke open. She lowered her shaking hand, raised Draco's wand beneath the Cloak, and murmured, "Lumos."

The black stone with is jagged crack running down the center sat in the two halves of the Snitch. The Resurrection Stone had cracked down the vertical line representing the Elder Wand. The triangle and circle representing the Cloak and the stone were still discernible.

And again Hope understood without having to think. It did not matter about bringing them back, for she was about to join them. She was not really fetching them: They were fetching her.

She closed his eyes and turned the stone over in her hand three times.

She knew it had happened, because she heard slight movements around her that suggested frail bodies shifting their footing on the earthy, twig-strewn ground that marked the outer edge of the forest. She opened her eyes and looked around.

They were neither ghost nor truly flesh, she could see that. They resembled most closely the Riddle that had escaped from the diary so long ago, and she had been memory made nearly solid. Less substantial than living bodies, but much more than ghosts, they moved toward him. And on each face, there was the same loving smile.

James was exactly the same height as Hope. He was wearing the clothes in which he had died, and his hair was untidy and ruffled, and his glasses were a little lopsided, like Mr. Weasley's.

Sirius was tall and handsome, and younger by far than Hope had seen him in life. He loped with an easy grace, his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face.

Lupin was younger too, and much less shabby, and his hair was thicker and darker. He looked happy to be back in this familiar place, scene of so many adolescent wanderings.

Lily's smile was widest of all. She pushed her long hair back as she drew closer to him, and her green eyes, so like his, searched his face hungrily, as though she would never be able to look at her enough.

"You've been so brave.

She could not speak. Her eyes feasted on her mother, and she thought that she would like to stand and look at her mother forever, and that would be enough.

"You are nearly there," said James. "Very close. We are... so proud of you."

"Does it hurt?"

The childish question had fallen from Hope's lips before he could stop it.

"Dying? Not at all," said Sirius. "Quicker and easier than falling asleep."

"And he will want it to be quick. He wants it over," said Lupin.

"I didn't want you to die," Hope said. These words came without his volition. "Any of you. I'm sorry -" she addressed Lupin more than any of them, beseeching her. "- right after you'd had your son... Remus, I'm sorry -"

"I am sorry too," said Lupin. "Sorry I will never know him... but he will know why I died and I hope he will understand. I was trying to make a world in which he could live a happier life."

A chilly breeze that seemed to emanate from the heart of the forest lifted the hair at Hope's brow. She knew that they would not tell her to go, that it would have to be her decision.

"You'll stay with me?"

"Until the very end," said James.

"They won't be able to see you?" asked Hope.

"We are part of you," said Sirius. "Invisible to anyone else."

Hope looked at her mother.

"Stay close to me," she said quietly.

And she set of. The dementors' chill did not overcome her; she passed through it with her companions, and they acted like Patronuses to her, and together they marched through the old trees that grew closely together, their branches tangled, their roots gnarled and twisted underfoot. Hope clutched the Cloak tightly around her in the darkness, traveling deeper and deeper into the forest, with no idea where exactly Voldemort was, but sure that she would find him. Beside her, making scarcely a sound, walked James, Sirius, Lupin, and Lily, and their presence was his courage, and the reason she was able to keep putting one foot in front of the other.

Her body and mind felt oddly disconnected now, her limbs working without conscious instruction, as if she were passenger, not driver, in the body she was about to leave. The dead who walked beside her through the forest were much more real to her now than the living back at the castle: Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and all the others were the ones who felt like ghosts as she stumbled and slipped toward the end of her life, toward Voldemort...

A thud and a whisper: Some other living creature had stirred close by. Hope stopped under the Cloak, peering around, listening, and her mother and father, Lupin and Sirius stopped too.

"Someone there," came a rough whisper close at hand. "She's got an Invisibility Cloak. Could it be -?"

Two figures emerged from behind a nearby tree: Their wands flared, and Hope saw Yaxley and Dolohov peering into the darkness, directly at the place Hope, her mother and father and Sirius and Lupin stood. Apparently they could not see anything.

"Definitely heard something," said Yaxley. "Animal, d'you reckon?"

"That head case Hagrid kept a whole bunch of stuff in here," said Dolohov, glancing over his shoulder.

Yaxley looked down at his watch.

"Time's nearly up. Porter's had her hour. She's not coming."

"Better go back," said Yaxley. "Find out what the plan is now."

He and Dolohov turned and walked deeper into the forest. Hope followed them, knowing that they would lead her exactly where she wanted to go. She glanced sideways, and her mother smiled at her, and her father nodded encouragement.

They had traveled on mere minutes when Hope saw light ahead, and Yaxley and Dolohov stepped out into a clearing that Hope knew had been the place where the monstrous Aragog had once lived. The remnants of his vast web were there still, but the swarms of descendants he had spawned had been driven out by the Death Eaters, to fight for their cause.

A fire burned in the middle of the clearing, and its flickering light fell over a crowd of completely silent, watchful Death Eaters. Some of them were still masked and hooded; others showed their faces. Two giants sat on the outskirts of the group, casting massive shadows over the scene, their faces cruel, rough-hewn like rock. Hope saw Fenrir, skulking, chewing his long nails; the great blond Rowle was dabbing at his bleeding lip. She saw Lucius Malfoy, who looked defeated and terrified, and Narcissa, whose eyes were sunken and full of apprehension.

Every eye was fixed upon Voldemort, who stood with his head bowed, and his white hands folded over the Elder Wand in front of him. He might have been praying, or else counting silently in his mind, and Hope, standing still on the edge of the scene, though absurdly of a child counting in a game of hide-and-seek. Behind his head, still swirling and coiling, the great snake Nagini floated in her glittering, charmed cage, like a monstrous halo.

When Dolohov and Yaxley rejoined the circle, Voldemort looked up.

"No sign of her, my Lord," said Dolohov.

Voldemort's expression did not change. The red eyes seemed to burn in the firelight. Slowly he drew the Elder Wand between his long fingers.

"My Lord -" Bellatrix had spoken: She sat closest to Voldemort, disheveled, her face a little bloody but otherwise unharmed.

Voldemort raised his hand to silence her, and she did not speak another word, but eyed him in worshipful fascination.

"I thought she would come," said Voldemort in his high, clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected her to come."

Nobody spoke. They seemed as scared as Hope, whose heart was now throwing itself against her ribs as though determined to escape the body she was about to cast aside. Her hands were sweating as she pulled off the Invisibility Cloak and stuffed it beneath her robes, with her wand. She did not want to be tempted to fight.

"I was, it seems... mistaken," said Voldemort.

"You weren't." Hope said it as loudly as she could, with all the force she could muster: She did not want to sound afraid. The Resurrection Stone slipped from between her numb fingers, and out of the corner of her eyes she saw her parents, Sirius, and Lupin vanish as she stepped forward into the firelight. At that moment she felt that nobody mattered but Voldemort. It was just the two of them.

The illusion was gone as soon as it had come. The giants roared as the Death Eaters rose together, and there were many cries, gasps, even laughter. Voldemort had frozen where he stood, but his red eyes had found Hope, and he stared as Hope moved toward him, with nothing but the fire between them.

Then a voice yelled: "HOPE! NO!"

She turned: Hagrid was bound and trussed, tied to a tree nearby. His massive body shook the branches overhead as he struggled, desperate.

"NO! NO! HOPE, WHAT'RE YEH -?"

"QUIET!" shouted Rowle, and with a flick of his wand, Hagrid was silenced.

Bellatrix, who had leapt to her feet, was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Hope, her breast heaving. The only things that moved were the flames and the snake, coiling and uncoiling in the glittering cage behind Voldemort's head.

Hope could feel her wand against her chest, but she made no attempt to draw it. She knew that the snake was too well protected, knew that if she managed to point the wand at Nagini, fifty curses would hit her first. And still, Voldemort and Hope looked at each other, and now Voldemort tilted his head a little to the side, considering the girl standing before him, and a singularly mirthless smile curled the lipless mouth.

"Hope Potter," he said very softly. His voice might have been part of the spitting fire. "The Girl Who Lived."

None of the Death Eaters moved. They were waiting: Everything was waiting. Hagrid was struggling, and Bellatrix was panting, and Hope thought inexplicably of Ginny, and her blazing look, and the feel of her lips on her own - Voldemort had raised his wand. His head was still tilted to one side, like a curious child, wondering what would happen if he proceeded. Hope looked back into the red eyes, and wanted it to happen now, quickly, while she could still stand, before she lost control, before she betrayed her fear –

She saw the mouth move and a flash of green light, and everything was gone.

She lay face down, listening to the silence. She was perfectly alone. Nobody was watching. Nobody else was there. She was not perfectly sure that she was there herself.

A long time later, or maybe no time at all, it came to her that she must exist, must be more than disembodied thought, because she was lying, definitely lying, on some surface. Therefore she had a sense of touch, and the thing against which she lay existed too.

Almost as soon as she had reached this conclusion, Hope became conscious that she was naked. Convinced as she was of her total solitude, this did not concern her, but it did intrigue her slightly. She wondered whether, as she could feel, she would be able to see. In opening them, she discovered that she had eyes.

She lay in a bright mist, though it was not like mist she had ever experienced before. Her surroundings were not hidden by cloudy vapor; rather the cloudy vapor had not yet formed into surroundings. The floor on which she lay seemed to be white, neither warm nor cold, but simply there, a flat, blank something on which to be.

She sat up. Her body appeared unharmed. She touched her face. She was not wearing glasses anymore; not that she really needed them in the first place, they had been charmed to hide my vampiric half; but she was wearing her choker with a large silver cross with a ruby stone on it.

Then a noise reached her through the unformed nothingness that surrounded her: the small soft thumping of something that flapped, flailed, and struggled. It was a pitiful noise, yet also slightly indecent. She had the uncomfortable feeling that she was eavesdropping on something furtive, shameful.

For the first time, she wished that she were clothed.

Barely had the wish formed in her head than a black t-shirt and black cargo pants appeared a short distance away. She took the clothes and pulled it on, noticing that the t-shirt had an Anarchy Distressed symbol on it and smiled. The dress was soft, clean, and warm. It was extraordinary how it had appeared just like that, the moment she had wanted something to wear...

She stood up, looking around. Was she in some great Room of Requirement? The longer she looked, the more there was to see. A great domed glass roof glittered high above her in sunlight. Perhaps it was a palace. All was hushed and still, except for those odd thumping and whimpering noises coming from somewhere close by in the mist...

Hope turned slowly on the spot, and her surroundings seemed to invent themselves before her eyes. A wide-open space, bright and clean, a hall larger by far than the Great Hall, with that clear domed glass ceiling. It was quite empty. She was the only person there, except for - She recoiled. She had spotted the thing that was making the noises. It had the form of a small, naked child, curled on the ground, its skin raw and rough, flayed-looking, and it lay shuddering under a seat where it had been left, unwanted, stuffed out of sight, struggling for breath.

She was afraid of it. Small and fragile and wounded though it was, she did not want to approach it. Nevertheless she drew slowly nearer, ready to jump back at any moment. Soon she stood near enough to touch it, yet she could not bring herself to do it. She felt like a coward. She ought to comfort it, but it repulsed her.

"You cannot help," She heard someone say from behind her. She spun around. Albus Dumbledore was walking toward her, sprightly and upright, wearing sweeping robes of midnight blue. "Hope." He spread his arms wide, and his hands were both whole and white and undamaged. "You wonderful girl. You brave, brave woman. Let us walk. There are things that we must discuss before you meet Lady Death."

Stunned, Hope followed as Dumbledore strode away from where the flayed child lay whimpering, leading her to two seats that Hope had not previously noticed, set some distance away under that high, sparkling ceiling. Dumbledore sat down in one of them, and Hope fell into the other, staring at her old headmaster's face. Dumbledore's long silver hair and beard, the piercingly blue eyes behind half-moon spectacles, the crooked nose: Everything was as she had remembered it. And yet...

"But you're dead," said Hope.

"Oh yes," said Dumbledore matter-of-factly.

"Then... I'm dead too?"

"Ah," said Dumbledore, smiling still more broadly. "That is the question, isn't it?" In a more grave tone he continued. "I am sorry to say that you are. When you died, there was a huge magical backlash that could be felt around 100 to 300 miles away from where you had died. This magical backlash killed anyone that your magic has perceived as too dark and the ones that were perceived as walking the line between dark and light survived."

They looked at each other, the old man still looking grave.

"What do you mean my magic killed anyone who it had perceived as too dark?" repeated Hope.

"It means that your magic so pure that when Voldemort had killed you, he also upset the balance between light and dark and it had to fix the balance before that universe was destroyed," said Dumbledore.

"But..." Hope raised her hand instinctively toward the lightning scar. It did not seem to be there. "But I shouldn't have been that pure – I thought that Voldemort's soul would have changed me in some way – I didn't defend myself when he had cast the killing curse at me! Shouldn't that have been a sort of suicide?"

"And that," said Dumbledore, "will, I think, would have made all the difference. If you didn't do it to save someone. Didn't you have a reason to let Tom kill you? Think about it this way, if you didn't have a reason for letting Tom kill you then, yes it would have counted as suicide and we wouldn't be having this conversation right now." Happiness seemed to radiate from Dumbledore like light; like fire: Hope had never seen the man so utterly, so palpably content.

"Explain," said Hope.

"But you already know," said Dumbledore. He twiddled his thumbs together.

"I let him kill me," said Hope. "Didn't I?"

"You did," said Dumbledore, nodding. "Go on!"

"So the part of his soul that was in me..." Hope asked and Dumbledore nodded still more enthusiastically, urging Hope onward, a broad smile of encouragement on his face, "... has it gone?"

"Oh yes!" said Dumbledore. "Yes, he destroyed it. Your soul is whole, and completely your own now, Hope. It didn't change one bit after years of having a piece of Tom's soul attached to your own."

"But then..." Hope trembled over her shoulder to where the small, maimed creature trembled under the chair. "What is that, Professor?"

"Something that is beyond either of our help," said Dumbledore.

"But if I am dead," Hope started again, "why am I here? Where is here anyways?"

"You're in limbo," said Dumbledore. "You died being the true master of the Deathly Hallows. You can't go on into the afterlife because since you were the master of the Deathly Hallows and your body was destroyed with your death, you can't go on into the afterlife but you can go into other worlds and help where you're needed."

"So you're saying that even though I am dead I can still do good things?" Hope asked.

"Yes, that is what he is saying," said a female voice that coming towards them from Hope's right. Hope turned and saw what looked like a pretty teenage girl, with black hair and icy blue eyes, and what appears to be a 20 something year old man, with slicked-back dark hair, oval eyes with black sclera and unusual pupils and very thin eyebrows. She was dressed in a t-shirt that said "Lady Death" on it, black ripped skinny jeans, and black knee high all-star converse. The man was wearing a shihakushō (black kimono worn by Shinigami).

"Dumbledore you aren't needed for this conversation anymore," the man told Dumbledore. "You may leave. I am the Soul King in the new universe you will be going to. You have to know that with each universe you go to, they will have a whole new set of deities, religions, and rules that you must follow."

"And I am Death, or you can call me Lady Death since I am in a female form," the teenager, now known as Lady Death told Hope. "I was the creator of the Deathly Hallows that you became the master of. But you aren't the ruler of Death, you just have the same powers as I do. Hope, you and I know that isn't your true form. So, why don't you show us it?"

Hope's form changed slightly, her hair became pure white and her eyes changed to black pupils, red irises, and black sclera and gained cat's ears on top of her head and a cat's tail coming out from under her dress. To say Hope looked like a modern day vampire-feline hybrid was saying something. "Thank you," Hope began saying. "It's been four months since I have been able to be in my true form without people looking at me in disgust."

"You never have to hide your true form from us," Lady Death said. "We will start explaining things right now. So, wait until the explanation is over to ask questions because there is a lot you need to know before you are reborn into this new world of your. Okay?"

"Fine with me," Hope answered. "But will I be able to keep the information that you are going to tell me or am I going in with a new body with old memories locked away?"

"Don't worry about your memories," Lady Death soothed Hope. "You will keep the knowledge you need to have but every other memory of your former life will be locked away because we don't want you to get confused."

"The new would that you are going to be in is located in Japan," the Soul King started. "In the world that you are going to live in, there exist many races outside the living Human beings, which I am going to explain now.

**Humans** (ningen): Humans are normal, living people, most of whom cannot see or sense disembodied spirits in any way. One in 50,000 Humans is a medium with some awareness of nearby ghosts, but only a third of these are able to see them clearly and only the strongest of mediums are able to speak with or touch ghosts. Certain unique Humans naturally have both the power to sense and the strength to fight with spirits. Ordinary Humans can gain the ability to interact with spirits by spending time around a large source of spirit energy.

**Fullbringer** (Japanese for "Full Manifestation Artist"): Fullbringers are a subset of Humans, being that they are living beings who are spiritually aware and were born with the eponymous ability Fullbring, which allows them to manipulate the souls that reside in all physical matter. Their powers are constituted by Hollow Reiryoku.

**Plus** ("Wholes"): A plus is a benign spirit of a Human that has died. A chain, known as the Chain of Fate, protrudes from the chest. This chain originally connected the Plus to their living body, but is severed upon death. Occasionally it binds the Plus to a location, object or person that they felt close to in life. Normally, pluses are sent to Soul Society by Shinigami in a ritual called Konsō (soul burial), but if the Chain of Fate is corroded entirely before a Konsō can be performed, the Plus will become a Hollow. If the Chain of Fate is torn out deliberately, this also leads to spiritual degradation.

**Shinigami** (Japanese for "death god", "Soul Reaper"): Shinigami are souls with inner spiritual power, recruited from the ranks of the residents and nobility of Soul Society. Like all spirits, they cannot be detected by normal Humans. Shinigami use their Zanpakutō, supernatural swords that are the manifestation of their owners' power, to perform soul burials on Pluses. Shinigami also use Zanpakutō and magic known as Kidō to fight Hollows.

The ones in charge of the Shinigami are called Central 46. The Central 46 is an organization that serves as the judiciary authority of the Soul Society. Operating under a mandate from the Soul King, the influence Central 46 goes well beyond the boundaries of a judiciary authority and into those of legislative and operative authorities.

Society. In addition to a more general education, the pupils are taught how to control and make use of their Reiatsu, as well as the four major Shinigami combat forms: Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, and Zanjutsu. Students also learn how to perform Soul Burials, how to communicate with the spirit of their Zanpakutō, and are prepared for the general duties of a Shinigami. Upon completing the Academy's curriculum, a student will then apply to join a division of the Gotei 13, Kidō Corps or Onmitsukidō.

The Gotei 13, also known as 13 Division Imperial Guards or 13 Court Guard Squads, is the primary military branch of Soul Society and the main military organization most Shinigami join after leaving the academy.

The academy that I am referring to is Shinōreijutsuin, sometimes called the Shinigami Academy, is an institution founded by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Located in the Seireitei, the academy trains Souls with spiritual powers for each of the three military arms of Soul Society.

Shinigami are taught Zankensoki at Shinōreijutsuin. Zankensoki is the basic Shinigami fighting techniques. Zan refers to sword fighting techniques. Ken refers to unarmed fighting techniques. So refers to moving techniques. Ki refers to Kidō.

**Zanjutsu** ("Art of the Sword"; Cutting Technique) is the fighting style for the Zanpakutō (i.e. sword fighting) and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. It is shameful for a Shinigami to not master at least this technique.

**Kendō** ("Way of The Sword") is a modern Japanese martial art of sword-fighting based on traditional samurai swordsmanship.

**Hakuda** (White Hits) is a close-combat style of fighting, in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami. **High-speed Taijutsu** (Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. It seems to be a combination of several martial arts. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Executive Militia of the Onmitsukidō.

**Hohō** (Step Method; "Fast Movement") is the name given to one of the four combat skills of the Shinigami and relates to footwork. Hohō is an important skill for most Shinigami, and is one of their four basic fighting styles. The agility and speed of Hohō can be enhanced and improved through concentration, training, and mastery of it. The foremost practitioners of this technique are those assigned to the Onmitsukidō. **Shunpo** (Flash steps) is the greatest expression of the Hohō technique. However, there are variations even within Shunpo which only master Hohō practitioners can use.

**Kidō** (Demon/Spirit Way; "Soul Reaper's powers"/"Spells"; sometimes translated as "Demon Arts"): Kidō is a form of Shinigami combat based on advanced spells. These spells are produced with strong Reiryoku and fall into two categories: **Hadō** for direct attacks, and **Bakudō** for battle support. It is one of the techniques in the Zankensoki, the group of Shinigami primary combat skills. Kidō spells are triggered by an incantation. Experienced users can trigger them without an incantation, though the effectiveness of the spell will be diminished.

**Bakudō **(Way of Binding): Supplementary spells which can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. They may seem subtle, but these spells can give their users a tactical advantage when used properly. These are a broad category of defensive spells which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place. This class of spells include Kidō Barriers & Seals.

**Barriers**: Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature, and can be as simple as a barrier only protecting one direction or encompassing all sides of an area. Barriers can be used for containment, and some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers can mask spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. The strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. Weak barriers are easily breakable, while strong ones can last for centuries. Barriers created by noble blood are said to be unbreakable by those of lesser status. Certain barriers can be placed beforehand and activated later, while others require certain artifacts and time to activate.

**Seals**: Somewhat similar to barriers, but far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals can only be used by those of sufficient spiritual power being who are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Seals are usually hard to break.

**Hadō** (Way of Destruction): Offensive spells which inflict direct damage to the enemy. Their effectiveness differs depending on the user. It is said the effectiveness of the higher-ranked spells are beyond imagination.

**Gisei Hadō** (Sacrificial Way of Destruction): A particular offensive spell like Ittō Kasō that requires the user to sacrifice a certain portion of themselves in order use it.

**Kaidō** (Turn Way): Also known as healing Kidō. These spells do not have known names, numbers, or incantations to cast, and simply heal the target. As the user holds his/her hands above the patient's wounds, his/her palms glow with green spiritual energy to facilitate healing. When one heals with regular healing kidō, they perform Reiatsu restoration first. By doing so, one can attempt to recover the physical body using the patient's restored reiatsu and the healer's external reiatsu. Therefore, restoring the reiatsu when the physical body is in a fully healed state is no trouble at all.

Another other branch of military is called Kidō Corps. The Kidō Corps is a separate branch of Soul Society's military that excels in the art of Kidō.

The final branch of military is called Onmitsukidō (Secret Tactics, called the Stealth Force). The Onmitsukidō, also called the Secret Mobile Unit/Corps, Special Forces or Covert Ops, is the second largest organization that Shinigami join, and one of the three main branches of military in Soul Society. The Divisions are:

**Executive Militia** ("Punishment Force"): The first branch of the Onmitsukidō. It is ranked the highest of the five branches in the division. The Executive Militia carries out missions that involve combat. They specialize in the unarmed combat technique known as Hakuda and is able to operate silently and in secrecy. Their main duty is to carry out missions requiring the use of force. Their responsibilities include punishment and assassination of ex-comrades who break the law and acting as scouts during battle against Hollows. Its members are dressed all in black and are known for their cold-bloodedness. It is normally headed by the Commander-in-chief of the Onmitsukidō.

**Patrol Corps** ("Security Force"): The second branch of the Onmitsukidō. Intelligence gathering within the Seireitei. Their appearances are unknown in order to preserve confidentiality. Specifically they are assigned mainly to the Seireitei area and gathers data on uprisings. In the event of those under house arrest escaping they also are tasked with finding and apprehending them.

**Detention Unit** ("Management Force"): The third branch of the Onmitsukidō. The Detention Unit is responsible for the imprisonment and supervision of all criminals within the Seireitei. They also have another duty known as Special Detention, which concerns those who joined the Gotei 13 but were judged to be a danger to their fellow Shinigami. They investigate, apprehend, and keep these individuals sealed away from the rest of Soul Society within the Special Underground Detention Facility, aka. The Nest of Maggots. It should be noted that those few who are kept in the Maggots' Nest have not actually committed any crime but have been identified by the laws of Soul Society as "Dangerous Elements". This unit acts somewhat similar to a prison and mental rehabilitation center. The activities of this division are shrouded in mystery and remains virtually unknown to the majority of the public as well as most Gotei 13 members up to the level of lieutenant.

**Torture and Interrogation Division**: Also called the T&I Division, is the fourth branch of the Onmitsukidō. This is a secret section of the Onmitsukidō and deals with extracting information from criminals that might have sensitive information that the Captain-Commander needs to hear but couldn't be extracted through normal means without thinking that the information had been tampered with. People are often taken here and left in his hands in order to extract information from them through various means.

**Inner Court Troop**: The fifth branch of the Onmitsukidō. The Inner Court Troop serves as the information transmission unit within the Seireitei. A special ops unit that is mobilized whenever a mission is urgent and requires secrecy. Many of its members are masters of Shunpo.

**Visored** (Japanese for "Masked Army"): A group of Shinigami who have also obtained Hollow powers through "illegal" means, gaining removable masks and access to certain Hollow abilities.

**Hollow **(horō): The Hollows are evil ghosts who reside in Hueco Mundo, but travel to the Human World to feed on the souls of the living and dead alike. Like Shinigami, Hollows are made of spiritual matter and cannot be detected by ordinary Humans. While the majority of Hollows can be overcome by the average Shinigami, there are some which surpass even the most elite Shinigami in strength. All normal Hollows wear white masks and have a hole where their heart used to be.

**Arrancar** (Spanish for "To Tear Off", Japanese for "Ripped Mask"): Arrancar are Hollows that have broken off part of their Hollow mask. By shattering their masks, these Hollows regain the ability to reason, sometimes obtain a Humanoid form, and gain access to Shinigami-esque powers.

**Quincy **(Japanese for "Monk of Destruction"): The Quincy are a clan of spiritually aware Humans who once fought against the Hollows, using weapons composed of spiritual energy to slay them. As opposed to Shinigami, Quincy absorb and channel energy from their surroundings to fight. Unlike the Shinigami method of killing Hollows which allows the Hollow to enter Soul Society, the Quincy technique simply obliterates the Hollow's soul entirely. This method has the propensity to shatter the balance of the universe, because when souls are destroyed, the number of souls entering and leaving Soul Society cannot remain equal. This issue prompted the Shinigami to conduct a campaign to exterminate the Quincy about 200 years ago, leaving very few survivors.

**Gikon** (Japanese for "Artificial Souls"): Artificial souls are a type of soul mass-produced by the Shinigami. Issued in pill form, they are used to force Shinigami out of their Gigai during protracted stays in the Human World, and also to evict pluses that refuse to leave their bodies after death. They come with a pre-programmed personality that animates the host body until the owner returns.

**Kaizō Konpaku** (Japanese for "Modified Souls"): A series of experimental souls authorized and created by Shinigami researchers. Known as Modified Souls, these were meant to hunt Hollows by possessing soulless Human bodies and supercharging a particular aspect of them (for example, strength or speed). The Shinigami decided to scrap the project due to the inhumanity of forcing dead bodies to fight, and ordered the destruction of all modified souls.

I think that's all you need to know for now about the new world you are about to enter. You will learn the rest as you go so that no one gets suspicious of you. Any questions?"

"Yeah, I have a few," Hope began. "What will I be when I go into this new world? And will I still have the same abilities as I had before my death?"

"Both are good and reasonable questions," Lady Death said. "You will still be a psychic shapeshifting vampire hybrid and have the ability to walk in the sun, but now you will be the first and only Vampire-Hollow-Shinigami Tri-Blood Hybrid. Your Hollow side will be an Arrancar level Hollow and you will be a Lieutenant Level bordering on Captain Level Shinigami. Your Shapeshifting abilities will get a boost, meaning you will be able to do a complete shift and you will also be able to shift what you are wearing. So, in a way, you will be like Mystique from the X-men comic books you like so much."

"You will be entering a world that has always been at war," the Soul King began. "We need your help bringing a stop to that war and ending the corrupt Captain-Commander Yamamoto and Central 46. It won't be easy and it will take time and the gathering of like-minded people."

"We wish you luck, Hope," Lady Death said. "We also wish for you to find love and a family of your own in this new world of yours."

"We will see you again," the Soul King said.

The Soul King and Lady Death each placed one of their hands on top of Hope's head, sending a pulse of their power to send her into a new world. A world with many dangers and adventures waiting to happen. A world that Hope new needed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of Prologue~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**A/N: **

**Lady Shiro: Wow this is my first story and first chapter I have written.**

**Ichigo: I thought it was better than when Rukia tried to explain things to me. But, the real question is why you are turning me and Harry into girls?**

**Lady Shiro: Um… *mumbles about not being able to think like a guy and not knowing how to write a male dialogue* and I wouldn't ever try to explain things the way Rukia explains things and I think I would rather go without her drawings.**

**Rukia: *stomps over to Lady Shiro with a look of vengeance* So, you both think my drawings are bad.**

**Lady Shiro and Ichigo: We never said that!**

**Hope/Harry: I don't really mind that I'm now a girl. But can you finish this up quickly please!**

**Lady Shiro: Okay, so I will be posting Nozomi and Sayomi's character bios that I am typing up at the moment as soon as I am done. They would be posted on my profile. I also hope you liked the story so far! **

**Hope, Ichigo, and Rukia: Please review!**

**Ichigo: We don't want Lady Shiro to cry because she has no one else to talk to most of the day!**

**The Torture and Interrogation Division of the Onmitsukidō is of my own making and I based it off of the Division from the Naruto series since there wasn't actually a fourth Division for Onmitsukidō in the Bleach series. Nozomi will be heading this Division.**

**Who should I pair Nozomi Arashi with? The four with the most votes will be paired with Nozomi. I already have her paired with Kaien Shiba but I need 3 more. The first four to 10 win, there must be 2 Shinigami (so only chose one) and 2 Espada/Visored paired with Nozomi. For some odd reason, I have the urge to add Hichigo/Shiro to this list, but that will only work if you vote that Nozomi finds a way to give him a temporary body. These are your choices:**

**Shūhei Hisagi**

**Ulquiorra Cifer**

**Tōshirō Hitsugaya **

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Coyote Starrk**

**Shinji Hirako**

**Who should I pair female Ichigo Kurosaki with? Unlike Nozomi, Ichigo can have a Human, Espada/Visored, and Shinigami as mates because she belongs to all three races. The three with the most votes will be paired with**

**Uryū Ishida **

**Byakuya Kuchiki **

**Gin Ichimaru**

**Shūhei Hisagi**

**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez**

**Coyote Starrk**

**Shinji Hirako**


	2. Nozomi: Master Thief and Elite Hacker

**Nozomi (formerly Hope): Where have you been Lady Shiro?**

**Lady Shiro: Trying to get this chapter up but before I was able to I found I bad review that says that I am giving out too much information in two chapters but I told the person that their option didn't count because I already got good reviews from the story and it wasn't their story in the first place and if I didn't write tell you anything I think there would be more complaints about there not being enough information. If you can't handle the way I am writing MY story then you don't need to give a review or even read more.** **So, why complain about too much information when you could be going in blind? People just don't get that if you don't explain anything you won't understand what is happening latter on and you are going in as blind as a bat. So, please don't flame my story or read more if you don't like it in the first place and the last page wasn't a chapter it was explaining about what Nozomi can do. **

**Nozomi: But that isn't all is it?**

**Lady Shiro: No, it is not. So far this story has had 5 good reviews with only 1 bad review, 22 followers, and 15 favorites! *confetti comes out of nowhere and Lady Shiro and Nozomi look up and tilt their heads to the right in confusion.* Creepy. So, Nozomi, the Disclaimer please!**

**Nozomi: Lady Shiro owns nothing but Sayomi. Hope will be known as Nozomi from here on out. She needs reviews and can handle criticism! Please review, I don't want to have Lady Shiro come to me crying because she thinks you don't like her story!**

**Lady Shiro: I ****using the Events Timeline and any information for the Bleach Series from and it seems the most accurate thing I could find on the internet.**

**Nozomi: Lady Shiro is also grateful for all the people that have taken the time to view her story, despite how slow it is going for her to get the chapters up! She isn't going to do everything that happens in school until Rukia starts attending Karakura High School in the next chapter. So, please don't bully her about this chapter because you are going to learn a little about Nozomi's night life, and I don't mean her Shinigami night life.**

**Evil: Yamamoto, Central 46, Mayuri and Division 12, Division 2, Division 5, Division 7, Komamura, Division 8, Division 1**

**Good: Suì-Fēng, Aizen, Gin, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Division 13, Division 11, Division 10, Division 6, Division 4, Division 3, Division 9, Visoreds, Espada, Ichigo,** **Chizuru,** **Don Kanonji, Shiba Clan, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado (Chad), Tatsuki, Uryū, Yoruichi**

**Warning: Story may contain: Bondage, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, f/f, f/m/m/m/m, m/m, m/f, Genderbender, Heat Cycle, and UST.**

**OFC: Sayomi (Zanpakutō spirit)**

**Nozomi Shihōin/Nyx Arashi (former Hope Lilith Potter: always-a-female Harry Potter)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (female, keeps the same name because it is both masculine and feminine) **

**Pairings: Nozomi Shihōin/Kisuke Urahara/3 other males**

**Side Pairings: fem!Ichigo Kurosaki/4 others, Nozomi** **Shihōin/fem!Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng**

**Mentions of Past: Isshin/Masaki**

**One-sided: Orihime/Chizuru, Nozomi/Keigo (Keigo tries to flirt with Nozomi when he knows she is dating Ichigo)**

**Parental: Nozomi/Yoruichi, Nozomi/Kenpachi**

**Sibling(s): Nozomi/Sōsuke, Nozomi/Rukia, Rukia/Byakuya. **

**We had 4 people vote so far and the pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi** **Shihōin: Ulquiorra** **Cifer: 3, Toshiro** **Hitsugaya: 2, Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 3, Coyote Starrk: 2, Hichigo Shirosaki: 1  
Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya** **Kuchiki: 2, Shūhei Hisagi: 1, Gin Ichimaru: 1, Coyote Starrk: 1,** **Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 1**

**Female Ichigo: Whose idea was it to pair to hot headed felines together?**

**Lady Shiro: *Points at the four reviewers* it was their idea not mine! I swear on the Holy Bible of Fanfiction that I had nothing to do with this. It is still the first 3 for Nozomi to reach 10 will be paired with her and the first 4 to 10 for female Ichigo will be paired with her. Oh, and if Nozomi is paired with Hichigo he will get a special Gigai designed by Kisuke Urahara and female Ichigo's Shinigami powers and Hichigo's Hollow powers will be split between them if this happens because they are actually 2 halves of the same soul!**

**Thoughts: **_'Blah!'_

**Talking: **"Blah!"

**Telepathy: **_**'Blah!'**_

**Zanpakutō: **_**'Blah'**_

**Text Messages/Emails: 'Blah!'**

**Talking in Flashbacks: **_"Blah!"_

**Flashbacks: **_Blah!_

**Chapter 1**

**Nozomi's POV: Friday May 20, 2011: 8:00 AM**

It's the same thing every morning for the past month and a half. I wake up, have a shower, brush my teeth, shift* into my school clothing and my waist length hime cut pure white hair's longest strands into two pigtails, touch the cross on my choker to make sure that it's still there and get ready to go to school. I know what you would be thinking. You are thinking 'what is a 250 year old Vampire-Hollow-Shinigami Tri-blood Hybrid going to school for?' Well, that's where my mission comes in. You see, it had all started when I pranked the Captain-Commander's Office three months ago while I was drunk. And this was how it went down:

**Start Flashback**

_**2 weeks ago: 12:00 pm**_

_I was in my office in the 3__rd__ Division doing the paperwork that seemed to have multiplied in the last three hours but it was a good thing that I was almost done because I had plans to go drinking with Rangiku_ _Matsumoto soon. We had been planned this last week since I haven't had time to have much time lately, between being stand-in-head of the_ _Shihōin Clan, head of the Torture and Interrogation Division (T & I Force), and a Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division. At least Captain Ichimaru had approved this or I think I would be going crazy, but knowing him he only approved it because of the chaos that he knows I will cause while I am drunk. I am just glad that Captain Ichimaru gave me my own office to work in._

"_Hey, Nozomi," I heard one of my friends and drinking partners, Rangiku, say from behind me. "You almost done?"_

"_I only have one last thing to sign and then hand them to Captain Ichimaru then we can leave," I said with a smile, signing the last form I gathered that rest of the finished and headed out of her office door. "Done," Rangiku walked with me to Captain Ichimaru's office but waited for me outside the door. "Here's the paper work that you asked me to finish before I left with Rangiku, so, I'll be on my way now."_

"_Come on, Nozomi," Rangiku says, sounding pretty impatient. "We are going to the Sake shop we found in the_ _Rukongai Districts 30 years ago._

_I wave good-bye to Captain Ichimaru as I let myself be pulled away by Rangiku. At least I know that if I wanted to, Rangiku wouldn't be able to move me this easily._

_**Fast forward: 5:00 pm**_

"_I better get going now," I told Rangiku and staggered out the door of the Sake shop. As I was leaving the Rukongai Districts, I got an evil idea in my head and an evil smile slowly spread across my face, making everyone that I was walking past, shiver in terror and edge away from me because they knew by now that the look on my face didn't mean any good for someone. I first head to where I had left the bags of chicken feathers and then head to the 1__st__ Division, knowing that Captain Ichimaru said that the Captain-Commander wouldn't be in his office between 4:00 pm and 8:00 pm, and dumped two bags of chicken feathers in a huge pile under the Captain-Commander's desk and then pushed the chair in to keep the feathers from falling out from under the desk._

_I then head to where Captain Aizen said he hid a huge ball of yarn so that I could go play with my yarn. After covering Seireitei in yarn, I decided to find a good tree to sleep off the effects of my Sake induced stupor in my feline form._

_**Fast forward: 11:30 am, My Bed Room, 3**__**rd**__** Division Barracks**_

_When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I wasn't outside anymore but in my bedroom located in the 3__rd__ Division Barracks and the second thing I noticed was that my Captain was looking at me from the door way. I shift myself back into my humanoid form keeping only my feline ears and tail and into my Soul Reaper uniform, which consisted of:_ _black bikini style top with a white Soul Eater logo on the right breast and white Soul Society's logo on the left breast and black cargo pants with a pair of lightweight black shoes, which allow for stealth and easy use of Shunpo._

_I sat up on my bed and crossed my arms over my chest and, with a sigh, I asked the one question that was on my mind, "so, what is my punishment going to be for the chaos that I know I caused yesterday when I was drunk?"_

"_The Captain-Commander decided that your punishment for putting chicken feathers under his desk, covering all of Seireitei in yarn, causing the Captains and Lieutenants of every Division to go on a wild goose chase to catch you and frightening several residents of the Rukongai Districts is a yearlong mission in Karakura Town in the World of the Living. You are to slay any Hollows that you come across and send any Pluses on to the afterlife," he paused for a second to look me in the eye to show me that he was being serious and at that moment I wouldn't like what he was going to say next. "You are also supposed to blend in while you're living in Karakura Town. Which means that, since you look like a 15 year old, you're going to be registered as a student at Karakura High School."_

"_WHAT," I yelled, my fangs elongating in my anger and I sit forward. "I am supposed to go to a Human school when I have never had any Human schooling? Has the Captain-Commander lost his mind? I am 1/3 Vampire, doesn't that mean anything anymore? What if I accidently harm someone?"_

"_You will be fine, Nozomi," I heard the 3__rd__ Division's other Co-Lieutenant, Izuru Kira's voice say from behind Captain Ichimaru, whom let him go by. "You always think that you don't have enough control over your bloodlust but you do have that control that you're always looking for. So, you're going to go to the World of the Living and do you're mission."_

"_You also will have to come back once every two weeks to give me your mission reports," Captain Ichimaru reminded me, this sooth my rage. "So, you'll be fine, Nozomi."_

"_Since I don't really have much to pack and I don't have any other choice," I began, what I said next made them both give a sigh of relief. "When do I leave?"_

"_You will be leaving immediately, Co-Lieutenant_ _Shihōin," the voice of the Captain-Commander said from the hallway, and I know that he only heard my agreement because I didn't sense him before now and I have always been able to sense him no matter what. I have never trusted the Captain-Commander and I don't know why, but I knew that if he ever found out that I was more than a Vampire-Shinigami Hybrid, then he would have had me killed._

**End Flashback**

But there was so much Hollow activity that I asked for back up and they sent a Jigokuchō telling me that they were going to send me Rukia Kuchiki as my backup. I hope she gets here soon because I can't hide that I am a Shinigami for long.

The only good thing about this assignment was that I was allowed to buy my own house; which I did buy after a week of living with Kisuke Urahara, the former Captain of the Twelfth Division and my perverted fiancé; I still don't know what my adoptive mother, Yoruichi, was thinking when she betrothed me to him, I know I said there was a possibility that he was one of my four mates but I wouldn't know for sure until I have them all in the same room together.

Now, I live right across the street from the Kurosaki Clinic and one of my new class mates, Ichigo Kurosaki. My house is a three bedroom house, with one of the bedrooms being used as an office, a big living room which is used as a theater room, dining area, big kitchen, basement, and 2 bathrooms; one is in the master bedroom. The kitchen has 2 wall ovens, 1 stove, stainless steel cabinets and a huge stainless steel refrigerator, as well as lots of counter space. All in all, this was my dream home and I own it. Oh, wait, I almost forget what I have in my garage. In my garage I have 2 cars and a motorcycle. The car first car I have ever owned is a 1967 Pepper Grey Ford Mustang Shelby GT-500, the second car I have ever bought is a 2011 Black Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG, and my motorcycle, and my favorite vehicle so far, is a 2011, Candy Lime Green/Ebony, Kawasaki Ninja Z1000 Sport. Yeah I am a weird being. I love cooking or riding my motorcycle or driving my cars. But the thing most of my colleagues don't know about me is that I love hacking into computers, inventing electronic equipment, and stealing from high security places.

*Knock, knock, knock.*

"Come in, the door's open," I called from the kitchen. I turned around as I zipped up my backpack and noticed my, in my opinion, gorgeous girlfriend Ichigo walk into the kitchen with her arms crossed over her breasts. "Is it already time to leave for school, Ichigo-chan?"

"Yeah, come one you don't want to be late for school, Nozomi-chan," Ichigo said, ushering me out of my house; at least she let me lock my door. We practically ran the whole way to school, at least no one stopped us on our way to school or we would have been late.

We made it in record time, arriving 20 minutes before the bell rings, we went to our locker and headed to our first period class.

**Time Skip: 3:00 PM**

'_It's the end of the day at last,'_ I thought while kissing Ichigo on the cheek and then waving good-bye her and Chad on to my way home, we went our separate ways because Ichigo wanted to walk Chad home like she did every day. _'I can't wait to do what I do best or at least one of them. At least I am getting good money to steal those scrolls. Plus I get the privilege to make the anti-hacking software for the local police. Funny thing is they don't know that I am the main hacker that is giving them trouble. I am also the thief that is giving them trouble. I best get ready.'_

As she unlocked her door she noticed a scent in the air. She turned around and grabbed her attacker by their wrist and spun them around while twisting their wrist and arm up, effectively disabling them. Then she noticed it was Isshin Kurosaki, Ichigo's father.

"Okay, you win," Isshin said, trying to struggle out of my grasp. "You have gotten stronger since I last attempted to sneak up on you, Nozomi-san."

"No, Isshin-san," I corrected him, releasing his right wrist and unlocking the door to my house. "I am as strong as I always was, it's you that has gotten weaker since you became trapped in your Gigai. I am a Vampire Hybrid after all. Why don't we take this inside? I have a lot to do before I am ready to go on my mission after all and I have a feeling you want to talk to me about something."

"Fine with me," he said following me into my house. I noticed he was rubbing his wrist that I used to disable him. "I won't ask any questions about your mission because I know you won't answer them. I do want to know, however is, how long you expect to be gone for?"

"I will be gone for two to three days," I said, sounding every bit like the powerful Shinigami he knows I am, as I packed my MacBook Pro into its traveling bag. "I won't be gone for longer than that, since if my second clients need me again, they will leave me an e-mail."

"What I really want to know is why you are dating my eldest daughter and if you are using her?" he asked, getting to the real reason that he is for.

"I would never think of using Ichigo-hime," I said, turning my head to look at him with a hurt look on my face. "Haven't I proven that to you already?"

"You have, but I have the right as a father to check more than once to see that my daughters aren't being used by their significant others," he said.

"I am the Last Vampire and my kind would have killed anyone who tried to hurt their Nakama," I told him, attempting to get my point across. "And you should know by now that I am the same way and Ichigo is part of my Nakama whether you like it or not. Oh, and if someone name Rukia Kuchiki says I sent her to you, give her the spare key for my house, there should be enough food that I had premade for her to last until Monday morning, as I will be arriving back Sunday night."

"Good, now go see Urahara-san before you leave the town," he told me with a stern tone, turning to go back to the Kurosaki Clinic. "Your starting to look to pale, and that is saying something since your skin has always been as white as pure snow. When was the last time you fed?"

Closing my eyes, I look away from him and go back to putting my emergency bag together, _'that's right, he is one of the few people in Karakura Town that knows that I am part vampire and that I have the urge to test my limits'_. I didn't want him or anyone else to know I was testing my limits right now by abstaining from blood again. The last time I did this was six years ago, and I abstained from blood for two months before anyone noticed anything, and that was mainly because I was on mission after mission, so I had rarely been home for more than two days at a time and by the time they did notice, I had passed out in Captain Hitsugaya's arms and I was so skinny that I couldn't move after I had woken up. When Captain-Commander Yamamoto found out, he was completely uncaring and ordering me to be put on suicide watch so that his "weapon" doesn't die on him. That's all I have ever been to the Captain-Commander, a living weapon just because I have a vampire heritage.

I grab my bags, shifted my clothes from my school uniform into black leather pants, a black crop halter top that ends above my navel and a black leather coat and head out the front door and lock it. As I get on my motorcycle to leave I look across the street to the Kurosaki Clinic and see Isshin giving me a look that means 'you better do as I say or I will tell Yoruichi that you're not taking care of yourself'. I start the engine with a sigh and head over to Kisuke's shop for some blood.

With the speed that I go on my bike I got there in record time and I see Kisuke waiting for me outside of his shop.

"So, Isshin-san warned you I was coming over, Kisuke-kun?" I asked in a teasing tone, taking off my helmet. Looking at Kisuke he was in his usual attire, which consists of: dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. His coat's design is reminiscent of an inverted captain's haori (white with black diamonds), traditional wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat, which was shadowing his eyes.

"Come," Kisuke said in a stern tone that left me with no room to resist since it lacked his usual teasing tone. "Since you haven't been feeding, you're going to have to learn that you if you can't make choices that are good for you then you have little to no choice at all anymore." He led me to the room that I had slept in for a week when I first got here and he sat on the bed. When he noticed that I had hesitated for a second he said in a firm voice, "Come and sit on my lap, I won't touch you unless you want me to but you will feed from me."

I took strode towards Kisuke until he was right in front of me and then I straddled his lap facing him with both of my knees on either side of his hip and took his hands and placed them on my hips, trusting him not to push is luck and try anything more than that. Kisuke tilted his head, offering me his neck, which I licked and, feeling my fangs elongate, I bit down and suddenly I am moaning at and I hear Kisuke moan, knowing that he loves the feeling of me drinking his blood as he had told me this several times. Drinking deeply, I slowly felt his power from his blood flowing into me, making me feel stronger, and him gripping my hips tighter, trying not to make a move on me but in the end he fell backwards bringing me with him. When I felt I drank enough to keep me going and licked the bite marks closed and then moved back but didn't leave his lap just yet.

"Thank you, Kisuke-kun," I said. "Drink some juice when you get up, it will help you feel better."

"I guess you have to go," he said, sounding disappointed. "I will text you when Kuchiki-san, shows up. Don't leave her harassing me too long because I don't think I could handle her. Your girlfriend, Kurosaki-chan on the other hand." I slapped him when I saw him start getting perverted thoughts about Ichigo-chan, when Kisuke tilted his head to the side in submission I got off his lap. "I got it, no perverted thoughts about your little girlfriend."

"Yeah, I'll be back in three days. You don't have to worry about me, nothing's going to happen," I said leaving the room. When I see Tessai as I go to leave the shop, I turn and tell him, "Kisuke-kun is in my old room, Tessai-san, I think I might have taken too much blood. Can you force him to drink a glass of orange juice for me?" When I see him nod, I go and leave, still feeling a little guilty at letting myself go too long without blood. I swung my lag over my bike again, started it, and sped down the road to get to leave Karakura town headed 3 towns over. By the time I got to the hotel that I had reservations for and checked in it was already eleven-thirty, I knew that I would check out the museum that I was to steal from in at lunch and go to my appointment with the local police in the morning but for now I needed sleep.

Shifting out of my clothes, I curled up into the bed to catch some sleep because the real work started in the morning.

**Timeskip: Saturday – 11:30 AM**

When I wake up I check my cell phone for messages and find that there are 4 new text messages, two are from an unknown number and the other two are from Kisuke. When I check the first one it said **'Hey, this is Rukia Kuchiki. Your Shinigami backup. Where are you, Nozomi-san?'** the second one said **'Hey, it's Rukia again. Are you on an assignment or something?'** the first message from Kisuke said **'Kuchiki-san had shown up asking me for your cell phone number. See you when you get back!'** the second text message from Kisuke said **'Please call Kuchiki-san back. She is driving us crazy!'**

After seeing Kisuke's second text message I decided to send one back to Rukia. The text to Rukia said **'Kuchiki-san, I will be back by Monday morning since I have school then. So, I will talk to you when I get back. Oh, and go to the Kurosaki Clinic, ask for Isshin Kurosaki-san, tell him that I give him permission to give you the spare key for my house, which is across the street from the Clinic. I had cook 4 meals for you and there is cereal on the cabinet by the refrigerator, there are glasses in the cabinet by to the right of the stove and the plates and bowls are in the cabinet to the left of the stove. There is milk, orange juice, and 4 strawberry Ramune in the fridge and mango ice-cream in the freezer. Don't text me back. Because I am turning off my cell phone for the rest of my mission. Don't invite anyone into my house, don't make a mess you can't clean up, put all your dirty dishes into the dishwasher located to the left of the sink and put all the garbage in the garbage can located in the cupboard under the sink. If you want to eat any red meats, eat over at the Kurosaki Household because Isshin knows that I don't eat or allow red meat to be cooked in my kitchen!'** After sending that text I turned off my cell phone, shifted my eyes to be deep blue and my clothing was shifted to a black tank top, black cargo pants, and black running shoes.

I head to the museum first because I wanted to make sure they had the scrolls that I was supposed to steal. Funny enough these scrolls were about Yōkai and not just any Yōkai but Kitsune, Hebi, Nekomata, and Inugami. Once I got to the museum I located where the scrolls were located and noted that they were all in the same room.

'_So, I will be able to steal them all at the same time in on Sunday night and be back home the same night," _I thought to myself while looking around to see if something catches my eye that I could steal for myself and saw the scroll on Japanese Vampire Wars that I was missing from my collection on Vampire Lore from around the world. _'I must be going now. I don't want to be late for my appointment with the local police. I don't even know why I let Kisuke-kun talk me into working for the police when he know I am an Elite Hacker and a Master thief. I guess he knows that that I like working both sides!'_

It was a short walk to the local police station.

"Hello, may I help you miss," the police station secretary asked me. The secretary looked to be a 25 year old female who doesn't really know what she is doing as she hasn't worked for the police for long, only getting the job as a last resort.

"I am Nozomi Shihōin," I began, looking the secretary in the eye. "My boss said that you contacted him about hiring me to get rid of a little hacker problem that you have?"

"Oh, just one minute," the she said, pushing the button on her intercom to get a hold of whom I presume would be the Captain. "Captain, we have a Nozomi Shihōin-san here, do you want me to send her in?"

"Yes, don't make her stand there all day," the male voice, whom I presumed would be the Captain, ordered the secretary. "I'm sure she doesn't have all day." The secretary sent me into the Captain's office. "I'm sorry if you were kept waiting for long Shihōin-san. Urahara-san said that you had a program that you designed to take care of our hacker problem?"

"Yes, it will take care of your hacker problem and trap and tag any hacker that is attempting to get into your computer systems," I said, trying to get the Captain to understand what my program could do without figuratively making his head explode form the amount of information that he didn't understand. "Once, the hacker's computer system is tagged, it will also tag his or her e-mail address once they access it, so that you will be able to locate them quickly and arrest them for what they are doing. It will also make it seem like your computer system is blank to them so they can't access any information that you have. So, can I get to work programing it into your computer system? Oh, and don't worry, I will be able to do that today but I will have to make sure that the program is completely working."

"You may go do so," the Captain said with a grin. "It is refreshing to know that there are teenagers out there that know what they are doing and are hard workers as well."

"Thank you, Captain," I said with a small bow and smile on my face. "I am just good at what I am doing because computer and electronic just come naturally to me. I have always been a hard worker. Which is why Urahara-san hired me in the first place." I walked out of the Captain's office and once of the Lieutenants showed me where I could work.

After 30 minutes of checking the police department's computer system, I had noticed that there were 10 viruses that could do serious harm to the system if they weren't taken care of right away. So, I flagged over the Lieutenant and told him the situation, asking him if I could have 2 hours without any of his subornments going on the computer and to document their stuff on paper until I give them the all clear. All of the police were told to go on brake but the secretary stayed as she was told to get me anything I needed until my work was done.

**Fast-forward: 5:00 pm**

I had finished flushing the viruses from the system within an hour, programed the program into the system within two hours and finished testing the program about an hour ago. I had only needed to ask the secretary to get me 2 cups of coffee to keep me going as I disliked eating food while I am doing my job because I thought food only made things messier and I didn't want to touch my laptop with dirty fingers.

"That's finished," I told the secretary. "You can tell the Captain I will write a report so that he knows what I did for him today. You may tell him that it's now safe for him to use the computer system without having to worry if someone is going to steal the information from you." The secretary left me alone to do what I said and I wrote out my report for the Captain, which only took me 15 minutes.

**Timeskip: Sunday, 8:30 pm**

**Museum**

'_Let's see if I still have it in me,"_ I thought to myself as I got my laptop out and sat on the roof of the museum as I am about to hack into the museum's computer system to make it so that all of the electronics malfunction at the same time. After, I am sure that everything is going to go as planned, I secure my laptop bag onto my back and levitate myself down from the window that is located one room over from the room with the scrolls that I am going to steal.

Once I am on the ground I shift my clothing into a skin-tight black bodysuit with a pair of lightweight black shoes and black leather gloves so I don't leave any fingerprints at the crime scene as I head for the room where I know the scrolls are being kept in. When I get into the room I head over towards the scrolls for Kitsune, Hebi, Nekomata, and Inugami are located and roll all of them up and put them in protective canisters that are labeled with the correct label and then do the same for the five Japanese Vampire War scrolls and put all the canisters into my bag that is strapped to my back.

Seeing as I was done my mission, I decided that it was time to head for home. I levitated myself back out of the window that I came in and fixed the computer system of the museum. I hopped on to my bike and sped back towards Karakura Town and my house.

**Timeskip: 11:30**

'_I am finally back home,'_ I unlocked the door to my house and went upstairs. I shifted out of my clothing and climbed into my bed, with my last thoughts being. _'I will drop off the scrolls in the location that my client gave to me tomorrow night because all I need right now I a good night's sleep.'_

But little did I know, I was going to be pissed off when I got to school tomorrow. I wouldn't know what Rukia had done to Ichigo-chan because I had never checked my messages after Saturday morning.

**Lady Shiro: Sorry if I come out as an angry person when I am typing my answer to your reviews sometimes but it is the time of the month for me when my temper becomes short. I don't want to lose my good reviewers or anything!**

**Nozomi: Get well soon Lady Shiro. **

**Lady Shiro: You should know the drill, review if you liked the story and want to comment on who you wish to pair with Nozomi and female-Ichigo!**

**-san**: General propose.

**-kun**: More often used with boys' names.

**-chan**: Cutesy, more often used with girls' names.

**-hime**: Princess or female royalty.

"Nakama" means "close friend(s)" or "trusted ally (or allies)."

**Shifting**: A form of shapeshifting, it is not limited to skin, hair, and eyes. Nozomi is able to shapeshift what she is wearing, meaning she is never really wearing clothes since she is shifting skin to mimic the effect of clothing.

**Lady Shiro: I am going to repeat myself only once more! We had 4 people vote so far and the pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi Shihōin: Ulquiorra Cifer: 3, Toshiro Hitsugaya: 2, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: 3, Coyote Starrk: 2, Hichigo Shirosaki: 1**

**Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya Kuchiki: 2, Shūhei Hisagi: 1, Gin Ichimaru: 1, Coyote Starrk: 1, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: 1**


	3. The Shinigami's Work

**Ichigo *walks in and finds Lady Shiro, Nozomi, Hichigo, and Sayomi playing Strip Poker. Lady Shiro and Sayomi are the only ones who have all their clothes on while Hichigo is only in his boxers and Nozomi is only in her bra and panties*: Why the hell are you playing Strip Poker when you should be writing a story!**

**Lady Shiro *looks ashamed at being caught*: Well, this will be where the real story starts. Hichigo, Ichigo, Nozomi, and Sayomi, will you do the honors of saying the disclaimer?**

**Nozomi: Sure!**

**Hichigo, Ichigo, Nozomi, and Sayomi together: Lady Shiro doesn't own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Tite Kubo and J. K. Rowling. Lady Shiro also doesn't own anything that has to do with Buffy the Vampire Slayer, InuYasha, Soul Eater and X-men that might come up in the story. So, no hate here please because Lady Shiro doesn't want to hurt other peoples feeling after they try to hurt hers. Lady Shiro is writing they story as she is watching the anime series.**

**Nozomi: If there is too much information that is going into the chapters it is because she didn't want you to go in blind. She wants you to be informed about what is happening and if you don't understand things that are happening in the story, ask her to explain instead of criticizing her every step of the way.**

**Lady Shiro: It's just the way some people go about it. Or the fact that they might not know that I am an adult and not a child! By the way, Sayomi will be referring to Nozomi as Queen like Hichigo referred to Ichigo as King and, if I forgot to mention in the last chapter, Ichigo's hair will be chin length and in the same style as her male anime counter part's hair.**

**Evil: Yamamoto, Central 46, Mayuri and Division 12, Division 2, Division 5, Division 7, Komamura, Division 8, Division 1**

**Good: Suì-Fēng, Aizen, Gin, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Division 13, Division 11, Division 10, Division 6, Division 4, Division 3, Division 9, Visoreds, Espada, Ichigo,** **Chizuru,** **Don Kanonji, Shiba Clan, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado (Chad), Tatsuki, Uryū, Yoruichi**

**Warning: Story may contain: Bondage, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, f/f, f/m/m/m/m, m/m, m/f, Genderbender, Heat Cycle, and UST.**

**OFC: Sayomi (Zanpakutō spirit)**

**Nozomi Shihōin/Nyx Arashi (former Hope Lilith Potter: always-a-female Harry Potter)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (female, keeps the same name because it is both masculine and feminine) **

**Pairings: Nozomi Shihōin/Kisuke Urahara/3 other males**

**Side Pairings: fem!Ichigo Kurosaki/4 others, Nozomi** **Shihōin/fem!Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng**

**Mentions of Past: Isshin/Masaki**

**One-sided: Orihime/Chizuru, Nozomi/Keigo (Keigo tries to flirt with Nozomi when he knows she is dating Ichigo)**

**Parental: Nozomi/Yoruichi, Nozomi/Kenpachi**

**Sibling(s): Nozomi/Sōsuke, Nozomi/Rukia, Rukia/Byakuya. **

**We had 5 people vote so far and the pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi** **Shihōin: Ulquiorra** **Cifer: 4, Toshiro** **Hitsugaya: 2, Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 4 Coyote Starrk: 2, Hichigo Shirosaki: 1  
Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya** **Kuchiki: 2, Shūhei Hisagi: 1, Gin Ichimaru: 1, Coyote Starrk: 1,** **Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 1**

**Thoughts: **_'Blah!'_

**Talking: **"Blah!"

**Telepathy: **_**'Blah!'**_

**Zanpakutō: **_**'Blah'**_

**Text Messages/Emails/Notes: 'Blah!'**

**Talking in Flashbacks: **_"Blah!"_

**Flashbacks: **_Blah!_

**Chapter 2**

'_**Queeny, time to get up,'**_ comes Sayomi's voice through my head.

I frown, _'why am I hearing Sayomi's voice in my sleep?'_

'_**Nozomi, WAKE UP!'**_ Sayomi's voice sounds through my head again. I shoot up in bed knowing that I am not mistaking it again. _**'That's better, Queeny. It's been a while since I talked to you and you listened.'**_

'_What do you want, Sayomi?' I asked._

'_**I wish you would get us a good high level Hollow to fight, Queeny,'**_ Sayomi answered me. _**'But, I think you should get up for school because it is 11:30 am, you missed your first four classes of the day and you always want to check to news before you head to school on a Monday.'**_

'_I can't check it right now,'_ I thought back at her._ 'I will check it when I get to school.' _I went to my bathroom and did my morning routine. Once I headed downstairs I shifted my hair into pigtails and my eyes electric blue and headed for the kitchen. On the kitchen table I found a note from Rukia Kuchiki saying,

'**Shihōin-san, **

**I decided to stay at Urahara-san's place instead. **

**I will meet you at school on Monday, seeing as I was enrolled there. **

**Rukia Kuchiki**

**Ps. I ate everything you left for me but there is still 2** **strawberry Ramune in the fridge.'**

I sigh, _'Same old Rukia. Always trying to hide something from me. I wonder what it would be this time.'_ I left for school with the 2 Ramune in my bag wondering just what kind of trouble Rukia had gotten herself into and hoping that it didn't have anything to do with Ichigo.

'_**What if the trouble that Kuchiki-chan gotten herself into does involve Ichigo-chan?**_' Sayomi asks me, sounding a little too much like a hyper child for my tastes. _**'Then, what are you going to do?'**_

'_I will show her why she shouldn't touch what I claim as mine,'_ I answer without thinking. _'She is my subordinate after all.'_

As I walked into the classroom I heard Rukia's voice saying, "Hello, your Ichigo, aren't you? I'll be sitting next to you from now on. My name is Rukia."

And as I walked in I see Ichigo freak out and point at Rukia saying, "It's you."

"Hay, Ichigo. What's wrong with you," Keigo Asano asked.

"You to know each other," Chad asked.

"Of course not," Rukia says. "We've never met before. Right, Ichigo?"

"Rukia," I mutter shaking my head. "What have you done?"

"Rukia is a brand new transfer student," Mizuiro Kojima said.

"Nice to meetcha," Keigo Asano said.

"It's a pleasure," Rukia said, and when she turned over her hand I knew that she had threatened my girlfriend.

"Rukia, I told you I would be back on Monday and then this is what I get when I see you again after moving here three months ago!" I say as I walk up to Rukia showing her my displeasure. "I come back home expecting you to be there and all I find is a note saying that you decided to stay with Kisuke-kun. I don't know what I should do with you unless you give me a good reason. What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Shihōin-san, I, I," is all Rukia has the chance to get out.

"Save it," I said. "Ichigo, I guess I will have some explaining to do after class.

**Timeskip: After Class**

I grab Ichigo and Rukia by their hands and bring them to the roof of the school.

"First of all," I started and turned towards Rukia. "What did you explain to Ichigo? And why are you still in the World of the Living"

"I told her about me being a Shinigami and about what our missions are when we are stationed in the World of the Living. I can't, I gave all my reiryoku to Ichigo because I was injured and weak and made her a Substitute Shinigami. Now, I am stuck in this ridiculous Gigai form."

"Ok, so Ichigo," I start, I sat down on the ground and gesture for Rukia and Ichigo to do the same. "I am also a Shinigami but I am 100 years older than Rukia is. I am not just a Shinigami though, I am a Vampire-Shinigami Hybrid." I omitted a small portion of information because I didn't want to mention to Ichigo the part about me being a Vampire-Hollow-Shinigami Tri-blood Hybrid because I knew she wouldn't react the way I would want her to. "While Rukia is using a Gigai, also known as a Temporary Body that is used as a vessel in an emergency. If a Shinigami is drastically weakened they reside inside of a Gigai until their reiryoku comes back. I am using a Blood Gigai, a Temporary Body made with the blood of the person who is to use it. If I were using a normal Gigai, I would be driven crazy with the hunger for blood and unable to feed unless I exit my Gigai. And Rukia, call me Nozomi while we're in the World of the Living because it will get confusing when my mother decides to pay me a visit."

"Well, now I get it," Ichigo says with a look of understanding on her face. "That's how the others are able to see you both?"

"Precisely. Speaking of feeding, Nozomi-chan," Rukia says while digging in her bag for something, which she tosses to me when she finds them. "Kisuke said you haven't been feeding lately and since you were gone for three days you're going to need it. It's O+, if you want to know."

"You were carrying bottles of blood around in your bag the whole day," Ichigo says, looking repulsed by the idea of blood being in someone's bag. "Who is this Kisuke that you both keep mentioning."

"I was carrying around blood the whole day because Nozomi-chan decides to forget to feed or starves herself of blood. He is Kisuke Urahara," Rukia begins since I didn't look like I was going to say anything.

"And that is all you need to know about him for now," I look at Rukia with a glare, daring her to go against my wishes as her superior. "Until all of Rukia's reiryoku comes back. It's up to you, Ichigo-chan, to perform the duties of a Shinigami in Rukia-chan's place." At this point Ichigo give me and Rukia a confused look. "It's only natural. You now possess the strength of a Shinigami. You do not have the right to refuse your calling."

"No, way," Ichigo says, looking pissed that she has to do Rukia's duties.

"What," Rukia says looking shocked but I am unnerved by Ichigo's refusal because I know that I would feel the same way that Ichigo does. Rukia looked at me for help but she saw that I was in the process of opening on of the bottles of blood that she had handed me moments before. I sniffed the bottle of blood to make sure that there was no drugs in it and decided to just chug it down when I smelt nothing.

"My monster fighting days are over," Ichigo goes to explain, I smirk because I knew that this wasn't going to work for Rukia and that Ichigo will eventually give into her scheme. I decided to let this play out and drink the other two bottles of blood because I was still hungry. "That was a onetime deal."

"Don't be ridiculous, Ichigo," Rukia began, looking angered that Ichigo would refuse her calling as a Substitute Shinigami just because Ichigo didn't want to fight. "You did just fine yesterday."

"That was only because my family was in danger," Ichigo then got a serious look on her face. "But it's not like I'm ready to go and fight for complete strangers or anything. Sorry to disappoint you both."

"I see," Rukia says looking disappointed, putting her Gokon Tekkō on her right hand. "I guess there is no other choice then. Hey!"

"Huh", Ichigo turns around and gets her soul pulled out of her body by Rukia. "Ah! Crap! What happened to my body! What in the world did you do to me?" Ichigo shouted angrily at Rukia pointing at her own body, which was laying on the cement behind her but all I could do was stare at Ichigo in her Shinigami form.

'_Why did she have to look even more beautiful as a Shinigami,' _I thought to myself with a blush spreading across my pale cheeks. _'I wonder what my Ichigo-hime would do when she sees me in my Shinigami uniform.'_

"Follow me," Rukia said, turning the corner of Karakura High School.

"I will meet up with you both, I just have something I have to do first," I said, heading to the place that I was to drop off the canisters of the scrolls that I had stolen for my customer yesterday and I had already decided that I didn't want to wait for them and would wait for them at the playground.

**Timeskip: Playground**

I sit in a tree near the playground after I had dropped off the canisters and obtained the money that they owed me, and was now waiting for Rukia and Ichigo to get there but it seemed like they were going to take their time. Suddenly I heard the spirit of the boy that is haunting the playground scream in distress and one of the playground equipment explode. You turn and see that Ichigo and Rukia had finally got there as the boy ran from a huge Hollow that looked like a big spider.

"I was wondering when you both were going to get here," I told Ichigo and Rukia. "Now, Ichigo, show me what you know what to do. I want to see how much effort it is going to take to train you."

"Help me," the little spirit boy said running towards Ichigo.

"Wait," Rukia said, both me and Ichigo look at her with a glare. I don't know why Ichigo was glaring at Rukia but I was glaring at her because I was thinking that Ichigo had accepted her calling. "Hold on."

"What is it?" Ichigo asks angrily, disliking the fact that Rukia had stopped her from attacking the Hollow that was going after the spirit.

"Just where are you going?" Rukia asks, suddenly making some sense, which rarely happened. "That boy's a complete stranger isn't he?"

"So, what?" Ichigo asks Rukia, looking completely pissed off but I knew that Rukia did have a point and I wanted to know what Ichigo's answer would be for this would be. Would she chose to take action, like any good Shinigami would or would she chose to sit by and watch as the spirit of the boy was devoured by the Hollow. "I can't just stand by and let this happen. You expect me to watch him die.

"Don't be such a fool," Rukia answers. "In the eyes of a Shinigami all the spirits of this world are equal. Getting involved simply because spirits are nearby or they need help. Isnt how it works." When Ichigo turns towards the spirit of the boy Rukia says, "Leave him be. If you intend to help this child, then commit yourself to saving every spirit. You must be willing to go to any lengths. Even to sacrifice your own life."

With every minute that it took for Ichigo to decide if she was willing to be a Shinigami or not, the Hollow got closer and closer to the spirit. In the end Ichigo made the right decision and unsheathed her Zanpakutō cutting one of the Hollow's legs off, surprising Rukia that Ichigo even decided on the right choice.

"Have you made your decision, Ichigo-chan?" Rukia asks, I just look at Rukia with a smirk thinking that Ichigo had made her choice.

"Like Hell I have," Ichigo answers, I look at her with disappointment because that wasn't the answer I wanted to hear. "I haven't decided to do squat. I saved this kid because I wanted to. Do you hear me? What about you?"

"Me?" Rukia asks, I frowned at both Ichigo and Rukia because I was wondering what Ichigo had meant by that comment.

"I seem to remember you putting your life on the line to save me last night," Ichigo answers. "Tell me. Were you really thinking about your duty when you rushed to help me? Of course not but that's the last thing on your mind when you save someone." Rukia and I notice the Hollow appear behind Ichigo while she is speaking. "At the very least. I choose," the Hollow comes up behind her, "to be different." And she stabs the Hollow with her Zanpakutō through its mask, killing it. She pulls her Zanpakutō out of the Hollow and it disintegrates in front of us. Ichigo walks up to the spirit, "Hey kid." The sprit startles. "If you don't want to go through that again, you better hurry up and pass on already." She raises her Zanpakutō and performs Konsō on the boy.

"You're getting good at this, Ichigo," I say as I walk up behind her and put and arm around her shoulders as we watch as the boy passes on. "You have only been a Shinigami for one day and you already sent a soul to the Soul Society."

"You did that quite beautifully," Rukia says as she walks up to us and stands on Ichigo's other side.

"Come on, Nozomi-chan," Ichigo said, pulling be along by my hand that she grabbed. "You have some explaining to do."

**Timeskip: Kurosaki Residence**

"Thanks' for having me over," I exclaim to Isshin, as Ichigo and I head up to her room for a conversation that I didn't feel like having, as Ichigo and I head up to her room for a conversation that I didn't feel like having.

"It's no problem," Isshin said.

"You know," I began. "If you ever want to get away from your father. I have 2 available bedrooms that you can choose from. I don't know how you can handle someone like him, Ichigo-hime." I looked at my girlfriend when I said this. I twirl around looking at Ichigo's room with interest and then sat on her bed while Ichigo took the chair in front of her and moved it so that it was facing me and then sat down. "So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Ichigo asked.

"Okay, well then this is going to take a while," I said leaning back on my bed. "Well, like I said before, I am a 250 year old Vampire-Shinigami. I grew up in a part of the Soul Society that is known for being the scariest place. I was 15 years old when I was found by my adoptive mother, Yoruichi Shihōin, who give named me Nozomi and gave me her surname as my own." At this I had a flashback of the day I met my adoptive mother.

**Flashback: age 15 – 235 years ago**

_I knew I wasn't normal. But why did I have to be beaten for it. For 10 years I have been living on the streets of_ _in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi. This is all because I need blood to survive. I haven't fed in three weeks and I can feel myself growing weaker. I suddenly saw a flash of purple hair out of the corner of my eye but I thought I had hallucinated the whole thing because I hadn't fed in a while. Suddenly, there was a female who looked no older then you were but you knew to be at least 100 years older than you._

"_Hello, little one. My name is Yoruichi Shihōin," the female, now known as Yoruichi said, looking me over. "I thought I had sensed powerful reiryoku and I finally found it. It's you that I was sensing. What is your name little one."_

"_I don't have one, Yoruichi-sama," I told her, feeling shy but somehow knew that the woman in front me wouldn't hurt me. "I was never given a name because everyone in_ _Kusajishi for what I am."_

"_How would you like to never have to go hungry again, have a roof over your head, train to use your reiryoku, and…" at this she paused for a moment, "and be adopted by me. You will be my daughter, which means you will be protected by the Shihōin Clan."_

"_There is one thing you should know about me before I give you my answer," I said. "I am 1/3 vampire, 1/3 soul, and 1/3 something else. This means I will need blood in my diet, which so far has been denied to me for 3 weeks."_

"_That is fine by me," she told me, with a smile. "As long as you don't eat souls you won't have a problem with the Shinigami, which you will be training to be if I have anything to say about it. _

"_I would like that very much," I said, but suddenly found myself confused. "What should I call you and what will you name me?"_

"_I shall call you Nozomi because I see you as the 'hope' of the Soul Society that will show the hidden truth and, since I am going to adopt you, you will also carry the_ _Shihōin Clan name," she told me, making me smile at the thought of what my new name means. "As my heiress I would like it if you called me your mother but I know it might take some time for you to do so."_

**Fast-forward: Shihōin Clan Manor, 3 weeks after becoming Nozomi Shihōin**

"_What did you find out, Kisuke," Yoruichi asked, both me and my new adoptive mother look at him curiously at the same time._

"_I found out that Nozomi-chan is a rare breed," Kisuke began, blushing when he looked over at me, both me and Yoruichi caught the look but I didn't understand why Kisuke-san was looking at me that way as I had been brought up alone and had to fend for myself for the last 10 years of my life. "She is a Vampire-Hollow-Shinigami Tri-blood Hybrid and this means that if the Captain-Commander found out, she could be sentenced to death for even being born. But, since I know that you wouldn't want that to happen, I had created this with her blood. It will have the ability to conceal her Hollow abilities as long as she is wearing it." What he was handing to me was a choker with a crucifix attached, in the center of the cross was a ruby. When I took the choker from Kisuke-san's hand, he blushed even worse than before. _

"_Thank you," I said as I quickly put the chocker on, feeling its powers working and successfully locking my Hollow abilities inside me. "Well I now know it works because I feel like my Hollow powers are now behind a door that is bolted shut. I don't ever want to attempt to use those powers and you can't make me unless I choose to!"_

"_You will eventually have to learn to use them eventually because they are a third of your abilities and your abilities are a part of you," Kisuke explained to me, I really didn't want to admit that he was right because I feared that part of my powers since I only see them as something evil that is living inside me. "But I believe that you shouldn't attempt to use them while you're in Soul Society. When the time comes you will be trained to use your Hollow powers."_

"_I am agreeing with Kisuke on this but I would also feel safer if you were betrothed to someone," Yoruichi told me, I look at her confused when she mentioned 'betrothed'. I didn't know what my mother was hinting at, but it couldn't be anything good. What she said next proved my point, "That is why I chose Kisuke-kun to be your fiancé."_

"_I need some time to think this over," I tell them. "Don't get me wrong or anything. I'm not saying no but this is too much information that you are pushing on me right now." I head out the door and to the roof of the manor to sit and think but I knew in the end that I would accept my fate and be betrothed to Kisuke Urahara, one of my adoptive mother's closest and oldest friends._

**End Flashback**

I shook myself out of the flashback and continued on with my explanation, "I went to Shinigami Academy and graduated within a year with the highest marks of my year. As a graduation gift Kisuke Urahara gave me my choker and cross, which I think was a gag gift but I love it anyways and never take it off." I didn't want Ichigo to find out that my choker was in fact hiding that I am a Hollow and locking my Hollow abilities within myself until I am sure that she can handle the information. "My choker is the only thing that I wear in both my Shinigami form and in my Gigai. I also have shapeshifting powers," to demonstrate I changed my white hair to orange and back again, preferring my natural hair color to any other. This made Ichigo's eyes widen in shock, "I am able to shapeshift any part of my body and I can even shapeshift my clothing. Think of me as being like Mystique from the Marvel Comics and then you would be able to comprehend that ability. I am also able to transform into a Nekomata but I will leave that for another time. I think this is all you're going to be able to handle for now."

"Nozomi-hime, what did Kuchiki mean by you not feeding regularly?" she asked, she came to sit beside me on her bed.

I shut my eyes for a moment but answer Ichigo anyways, "What she meant was that I would go without feeding for weeks. On Friday, I hadn't fed for 3 weeks before I went to see Kisuke and he forced me to feed from him. I am also known for drinking, smoking, fighting, stealing, hacking, and pranking people when drunk. Is that what you wanted to know?" By the end of it I was crying into Ichigo's shoulder, after she decided to hold me.

"Kuchiki-san and Urahara-san are right, Nozomi-hime," she said, lifting my face up with her right hand to look me in the eye. "You shouldn't abstain from blood if it is a part of your main diet as a Vampire-Shinigami Hybrid. From now on I will best Shinigami and girlfriend that you could ever ask for. But I have one question for you. Don't vampires, even if they are half or not, have mates?"

"Yeah, vampires have mates and Kisuke-kun is one of mine but I also have 3 more and since I haven't meet all 4 of my mates, I can't be mated yet and when I do meet the other three, I will be going into I sort of Heat because of my vampiric and feline side," I begin explaining to her. "That and Kisuke-kun said that I can be in a relationship with someone else but it has to be my own gender, which I am fine with since I don't see people by gender but by what their personality is. Do you mind that I am dating you and someone else's mate to be?"

"I don't mind as long as you eventually introduce me to him and you tell me who your other 3 mates are," she said huskily and gave me one of the most passionate but simplest kisses I have ever had, leaving me dazed after we came up for air. "Wow."

"I second that," I said looking at her with a dazed look in my eyes. "Do you want to get ready for bed?"

"Yeah," she answers, getting ready for bed. "You want to stay over?"

"Sure," I said, I lay back on the bed with my hands behind my head and shifted from my school uniform and into a pair of black shorts and a black tank top that said "Bite Me" across my breasts. When I look up I notice Ichigo looking at me, "Do ya like what ya see, my Ichigo-hime?"

"Of course, my Nozomi-hime," she answered, after she had striped out of her own school uniform leaving her in nothing but a blue tank top and black boy shorts, she started crawling up my body until she was close enough to kiss. "You know you're beautiful like this but will you show me your true eye color because I don't think the blue really is your true eye color." I close my eyes for a second and when I open them again, Ichigo is gazing into red on black eyes. "Beautiful." She then kisses me, biting at my lips. We both pull away after a minute, "Good night, Nozomi-hime."

We both go to sleep in each other's arms, not knowing what tomorrow could bring.

**Timeskip: The next morning**

"Hear my voice, oh lord. Help your humble child understand why she was born and if you divine wishes it. Summon her back to your side. I await your," Rukia said dramatically then screams.

"Gees, would you just shut up already?" Ichigo screams at Rukia, pissed that she would give us one quite moment I would have done the same thing if she had gone one for one more minute.

"What is your problem? I am contemporary language," Rukia says, I just glare at her wishing that she would give me such a headache all the time.

"You're off by a couple centuries. So tell me how long do you plan on following me and Nozomi around?" Ichigo asks, I was wondering the same thing because Rukia should know by now that I am a Shinigami and her superior, but then again, I'm not the one who carries around a Gokon Tekkō.

"Until you answer your calling as a Shinigami," Rukia answers, which makes me glare at her.

"Yeah right," Ichigo says, as she turns around and heads in the opposite direction then which she was heading in the first place, "Whatever." We turn back around when we hear a vehicle squeal to a stop then race off again, meaning that the car had hit something but the driver didn't want to be around if the person or thing that they had hit was dead. We saw a car driving away and Orihime laying on road at the intersection. "Hey, Orihime."

"Ichigo," Orihime says, looking shocked to see Ichigo, Rukia and I all looking at her worried; except maybe for Rukia because she doesn't really show any emotion towards anyone.

"Did you just get hit by that car?" Ichigo exclaimed.

"Oh, maybe," Orihime looked confused, like she didn't even realise that she was hit by a car at all.

"What, do you mean maybe?" Ichigo asked. "Are you going to be okay?"

Orihime stand up and tries to look like she wasn't hit by a car at all. "It was just a little bump," when she said 'bump' Orihime hit her own head with her knuckles and smiles, "on my head don't worry I'm fine," when she says this she flexes her arms and hands, trying to prove that she really was fine, "I swear."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Ichigo asks the question that had been on both of our minds. "Where did that car go that hit ya?"

At this Orihime looks a little confused. "It drove away," Orihime says

"Orihime," Ichigo says in an exasperated tone.

"Oh," Orihime says, looking a little worried. "Sorry."

Both Rukia and Ichigo look a little upset at Orihime, at this but I'm just amused by the whole situation. "Well, alright. I guess as long as you're okay then." I notice that Orihime looks upset that Ichigo isnt pushing for a better answer from her.

"Rukia," it was only then that Orihime noticed Rukia, making me wonder if she even noticed me at all.

"That right, and just who are you," Rukia asks.

"Hello, she's in the same class as you," Ichigo says, looking every bit as angry at Rukia as I felt. "Her name is Orihime. Get your head out of your butt."

"Oh, of course Orihime," Rukia says, with a fake smile and attitude, while Ichigo looks like Rukia broke her.

"Oh, I'm great, thank you," Orihime says with the same attitude.

"Well now, it appears you've been shopping," Rukia say, shocking Orihime.

"Oh, that right," Orihime says and runs over towards her shopping bags. "Dinner. My leeks, bananas, butter and bean jam seem to have made it too." Orihime looked happy waving a leek around but the thought of Orihime's cooking made me feel sick and reminds myself never to eat any of Orihime's crazy concoctions.

"How did you get that bruise on your leg?" Rukia said, noticing a mark on Orihime's left leg.

"What bruise?" Orihime asked. "Oh, I guess that happened just now when that car ran into me."

"Gees, does it hurt?" Ichigo asked.

"A little bit but I'm ok," Orihime said trying to sound tough but I had already started to notice that Orihime's attitude was fake.

"You sure?" Ichigo asked.

"Um, what's the matter Rukia?" Orihime asked, startling Rukia out of her thoughts when Orihime noticed that Rukia was looking at her (Orihime's) leg.

"Ah, right," Rukia starts to say, looking unsettled at Orihime. "Well, you take care."

"Thinks," said Orihime.

"So, you want me to walk you home?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh, uh, I'm ok, really see ya," Orihime says, trying to get home quickly.

"Man, she need to be more careful," Ichigo says.

**Timeskip: Sometime around Sunset**

Ichigo, Rukia, and I were walking along river towards the Kurosaki Clinic. With Ichigo and I walking hand in hand, while Rukia was walking on Ichigo's right side.

"So, then, that girl," Rukia starts, Ichigo and I both look over at her startled to hear her voice.

"Oh, you mean Orihime?" Ichigo asks.

"Are you close to her?" Rukia asks.

"No, not really," Ichigo answers. "I barely no her and we don't really talk much but she's friends with a buddy of mine from neighborhood. So, I see her around. Although."

"Yes," Rukia pushes Ichigo to finish her thought.

"Around three years back or so," Ichigo starts. "Her older brother, Sora, was in this terrible accident and died in our clinic."

"What?" Rukia asks.

"He was in a car wreck," Ichigo began. "The only family she had." She didn't say anything for a while but she looked like she was remembering something that had been forgotten. "I never realized she was the girl I saw crying that day. I only found that out just recently."

"Just how in tuned to the spirit realm were you?" Rukia asked.

"Huh? Not as much as I am now." Ichigo says. "I mean it's really only recently I have be able to fully see and communicate with the spirit realm." Ichigo looks over and sees Rukia's hardened expression. "Why? What's up? What are you thinking?"

"Nothing," Rukia says and she speeds up to walk ahead of me and Ichigo, making me feel suspicious of her thoughts but not enough to try to read her mind. "See you later."

"Huh, hey, where are you going?" Ichigo questions Rukia.

"Back home," Rukia answers."

"Where's that?' I question.

"You really want to know?" Rukia asks.

"I guess not," Ichigo says.

"Then don't ask me," Rukia says, she walks away looking smug about something.

"I'm going to see Kisuke," I said, giving Ichigo a kiss on the cheek. "Don't wait up."

"Have fun," Ichigo teased.

We both went in opposite directions, Ichigo went home to the Kurosaki Clinic and I went to the Urahara Shōten to see Kisuke.

**Timeskip: Urahara Shōten**

"Kisuke-kun, I need to talk to you," I called to Kisuke as I entered the Shōten.

"He's waiting for you in the training field, Nozomi-sama," Tessai tells you.

"Thanks, Tessai-san," I say as you run to where Tessai said Kisuke was.

"Ah, Nozomi-chan," Kisuke says, sitting up from where he was laying and I go closer to him. "I was wondering when you were going to show up. So, what did you want to see me about?"

"I was wondering what will happen when I remove the cross," I said quietly, this was because I was wondering for over a year if I would be out of control after keeping my Hollow abilities locked inside myself for 235 years without ever letting them flow through my body. "Will I even be able to have control over myself or will I go on a rampage like most Hollows? You know for a face that I have never taken it off, so no one really will know what could happen."

"I spoke with Shinji-kun about this and explained your circumstances and he agreed that when the time come he will bring the Visoreds and try to help you with this problem," Kisuke explained, pulling me into his lap. "But he will only come when you actually agree to this, instead of just thinking on it."

"I am going to take over Ichigo-hime's training if I see that Rukia isn't training her at all," I start to tell him my plans for Ichigo, turning in Kisuke's lap so that I could sit on his lap facing him, put my arms around his neck and look up in to his grey eyes. "If the way that Rukia was acting towards Ichigo yesterday and earlier today is inclination of how she is going to train Ichigo then it is going all downhill because all she did was fight with her, not explaining anything to Ichigo and leaving Ichigo to figure things out for herself. So, what do you think I should do, Kisuke-kun? Because I have run every scenario through my head and it doesn't look to good."

"I suggest you wait and see what is going to happen," Kisuke said, trying to sooth my fears and all he did was make me smile. "There your smile is. Now, why don't you feed from me?"

I just grinned at him and push him down so he was low enough that I could reach his neck and sinks my fangs gently into his neck, producing a moan from Kisuke as I drank his blood. When I had my fill, I pulled back and licked the bite marks closed like I always did. I sigh and instead on getting up I leaned against him, feeling tired. I didn't feel Kisuke get off the ground with me in his arms or even when he put me on the bed in the bedroom that I had slept in when I lived here for two weeks but I did feel it when place a kiss on my forehead and whispered good-night to me.

**Lady Shiro: I'm sorry but I am going to leave it there for now. Yes, I know Ichigo-chan is acting a little OOC but bear with me on this it is because he is now a she and the differences between gender characterizations are larger than if Ichigo had been born female.**

**Nozomi: Did you have to leave me hanging there with the scenes between me and Ichigo-hime? **

**Lady Shiro: I left myself hanging there with there because I don't really know how to write scenes like that. So, review and vote who you wish to be with Nozomi and Ichigo. We need 3 for Nozomi and 4 for Ichigo. The pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi Shihōin: Ulquiorra Cifer: 4, Toshiro Hitsugaya: 2, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: 4 Coyote Starrk: 2, Hichigo Shirosaki: 1**

**Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya Kuchiki: 2, Shūhei Hisagi: 1, Gin Ichimaru: 1, Coyote Starrk: 1, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez: 1**


	4. Older Brother, Younger Sister

**Lady Shiro: Okay, after having my cell phone fall in water and saving its life using the 'cell phone in a bag of rice' trick! I am going to be gone for the first weekend in August to a family reunion. So, I won't be posting anything between the first Friday and Monday of August because on Friday I will be getting ready to go and on Monday I will be back but really tired because I have to deal with my much younger cousins during this time! Little Kids scare me!**

**Nozomi: Don't show any fear. If you show fear, they will attack!**

**Lady Shiro: Thanks for those words of wisdom, Nozomi, now can you say the disclaimer, please!**

**Nozomi: Lady Shiro doesn't own Bleach or Harry Potter, they belong to Tite Kubo and J. K. Rowling. Lady Shiro also doesn't own anything that has to do references to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, InuYasha, Soul Eater, X-men, or any songs that might come up in the story. She will post the song names that appear in this story at the end of each chapter as they appear. So, no hate here please because Lady Shiro doesn't want to hurt other peoples feeling after they try to hurt hers. Lady Shiro is writing they story as she is watching the anime series.**

**Evil: Yamamoto, Central 46, Mayuri and Division 12, Division 2, Division 5, Division 7, Komamura, Division 8, Division 1**

**Good: Suì-Fēng, Aizen, Gin, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Division 13, Division 11, Division 10, Division 6, Division 4, Division 3, Division 9, Visoreds, Espada, Ichigo,** **Chizuru,** **Don Kanonji, Shiba Clan, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado (Chad), Tatsuki, Uryū, Yoruichi**

**Warning: Story may contain: Bondage, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, f/f, f/m/m/m/m, m/m (possible), m/f, Genderbender, Heat Cycle, and UST.**

**OFC: Sayomi (Zanpakutō spirit)**

**Nozomi Shihōin/Nyx Arashi (former Hope Lilith Potter: always-a-female Harry Potter)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (female, keeps the same name because it is both masculine and feminine) **

**Pairings: Nozomi Shihōin/Kisuke Urahara/3 other males**

**Side Pairings: fem!Ichigo Kurosaki/4 others, Nozomi** **Shihōin/fem!Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng**

**Mentions of Past: Isshin/Masaki**

**One-sided: Orihime/Chizuru, Nozomi/Keigo (Keigo tries to flirt with Nozomi when he knows she is dating Ichigo)**

**Parental: Nozomi/Yoruichi, Nozomi/Kenpachi**

**Sibling(s): Nozomi/Sōsuke, Nozomi/Rukia, Rukia/Byakuya. **

**We had 8 people vote so far and the pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi** **Shihōin: Ulquiorra** **Cifer: 6, Toshiro** **Hitsugaya: 6, Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 7, Coyote Starrk: 4, Hichigo Shirosaki: 2  
Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya** **Kuchiki: 6, Shūhei Hisagi: 3, Gin Ichimaru: 4, Coyote Starrk: 3,** **Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 3, Shinji: 1**

**Thoughts: **_'Blah!'_

**Talking: **"Blah!"

**Telepathy: **_**'Blah!'**_

**Zanpakutō Spirit talking in general: **_**'Blah'**_

**Text Messages/Emails/Notes/Ringtone (if it is a song): 'Blah!'**

**Talking in Flashbacks: **_"Blah!"_

**Flashbacks: **_Blah!_

**Ringtone**: 'Blah!'

**Person that called: **_"Blah!"_

Chapter 3

**Inside Nozomi's Inner World**

Since I had fallen asleep on Kisuke, I have been standing in the jungle that makes up my Inner World. This jungle reminded me of the Amazon Rainforest with how beautiful it was. There were so much vegetation and animals around that it made my inner feline feel at home and at peace. But there was something dark about it as well. Deep within the forest I knew I would find where my Hollow abilities were caged.

Suddenly I turned when I heard a rustling and out stepped Sayomi, my Zanpakutō Spirit in her partial transformed form, carrying what looked like a crystal ball the size of a basketball with black swirling mist inside of it; her clothing consisted of a black halter corset and black cargo pants without any shoes on. I knew that the crystal ball contained my Hollow abilities but I didn't know why Sayomi was carrying it with her to meet me.

"Why did you call me here, Sayomi?" I asked Sayomi, wondering why I was brought into my Inner World. "What is so urgent that you had to bring me here?"

'_**I brought you here because you had to know the crystal that is sealing your Hollow abilities within you is going to break soon if you don't unleash them a little bit,'**_ Sayomi told me, showing me that there were already cracks forming along the crystal. _**'You must choose soon or else there will be a huge backlash if you don't do what I am requesting you to do.'**_

"I will try but I am going to need a little help from you," I tell her, knowing that I won't be able to do what Sayomi is suggesting all by myself. "It's funny though, Kisuke-kun suggested the same thing earlier."

'_**Good, then that means you are going to listen for once,'**_ Sayomi said with a smirk, then she frowns looking up at the sky. _**'It's time for you to go now. I think someone is going to need your help.'**_ Then, Sayomi shoved Nozomi out of her Inner World and into the Real World.

**Outside Nozomi's Inner World**

'Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you'

My cell phone started to go off to the song that I programed into it so that I knew that Ichigo was calling me, using the cell phone I bought her for emergencies. "Hello. You got the walking dead. What may I do for you?" I answered the phone, hearing a Ichigo's chuckle on the other end.

"_Nozomi-chan, I was just attacked by a Hollow in my bedroom,"_ Ichigo said, sounding freaked out. This woke my brain up when I heard the part about her being attacked in her own bedroom because in my option, she should be safe in her own room. _"By the way. I found out that Rukia has been sleeping in my closet. Can you get here fast? Because we are going to go after the Hollow and I want you as my back up in case something happens."_

"I will be right over to help you with the Hollow," I said, jumping out of bed. My inner feline was growling at the thought that Rukia was sleeping in Ichigo's closet the whole time and we didn't even notice. "Give me 15 minutes and I will be there." I hung up my cell phone, swallowed on of the mod souls that Kisuke made for me when I first came here and told it to go to my home and to go to bed because I didn't know what time I would be home at. I shifted into my Shinigami uniform and ran to Kisuke's room and knocked on his bedroom door, which he answered immediately, "Kisuke, I need to leave right now. Ichigo had been attacked by a Hollow in her own bedroom and Rukia has been sleeping in her closet. I left my gigai in the room, I will be back before morning to pick it up. My Gigai has orders to go to my home and wait for me there."

"Okay, but you better hurry…" Kisuke said, but I didn't hear the rest of what he said because I used left after I heard him say that I should hurry and I wanted to get to Ichigo in time to help her out.

As soon as you were half way to the Kurosaki Clinic, running as fast as you could, you sensed a Hollow near where you knew Orihime's apartment was located. You took out your cell phone and called Ichigo.

"_Yeah?" _Ichigo said when she answered her cell phone.

"I sense that there is a Hollow located near where Orihime's apartment is located," I told her, as I picked up speed using Shunpo, because I was using my vampiric speed and Shunpo, I was going faster than any vampire or Shinigami can ever attempt to go. "I am heading in that location now."

"_Okay, we'll meet you there," _Ichigo said, after she paused for a moment to relay the information that I had just told her to Rukia. _"I'm guessing that I'm going to see you in your Shinigami form and fighting style soon."_

**Timeskip: Outside Orihime's Apartment**

As I arrive at Orihime's apartment I hear screaming coming from inside. I land on a lamppost to wait for Ichigo and Rukia and a few moments later they appear below me, Ichigo is in her Shinigami form and Rukia is wearing yellow pajamas. I nod to Ichigo as she sets Rukia down on the pavement in front of the apartment building and we both run into Orihime's apartment. When Ichigo sees Orihime's Hollowfied brother, Sora, go to attack her, Ichigo goes and stands in front of Orihime and protects Orihime with her huge zanpakutō. I unsheathed my zanpakutō and stand beside Ichigo. The Hollowfied Sora in front of us looked like a red and brown, Naga-like Hollow. There is a black pattern on the top of his tail and his Hollow hole is in the center of his chest. Just looking at Sora made me decided to start calling him Acidwire in my head.

"I am the one that you're really after," Ichigo said angrily, with Acidwire hand pushing her sword towards her. "Leave her alone and fight me." She succeeded in pushing the hand back and slicing into Acidwire, making it move away from her and as Ichigo sliced towards the Hollow, he slid backwards into a dark portal that was in the wall of Orihime's apartment. Ichigo gripped her sword with both of her hands, making her ready to swing at any enemy that comes her way but the portal just closes when the Hollows hand was in completely inside it.

I then took notice that Orihime was in her spirit form, wearing a purple button up t-shirt that I had seen her wearing earlier today and a yellow skirt and Tatsuki was unconscious, she was wearing a white shirt and green pants.

"Ichigo. Nozomi," Orihime began in her quite voice, I was surprised to even hear her speak because I thought that she would be in shock after what had happened to her and. I looked over at Ichigo, I saw that she was as surprised as I felt, but I think it is mainly since Ichigo hadn't noticed that Orihime's soul wasn't in her body. "Thank you both for rescuing Tatsuki and I from that thing. But where did you both come from?"

"Whoa, hold on a minute," Ichigo starts, sounding as surprised as she looks. "How in the hell can you see us." Ichigo suddenly notices Orihime's chain of fate, cluing in that Orihime was actually a soul now but her chain of fate was still attached to her body but I did and I also smelt the blood that was coming from Orihime's wound and I was glad that I had feed before I had come here or Ichigo would have had to knock me out to stop me from attacking Orihime.

"Why shouldn't I?" Orihime asks, looking confused that Ichigo had said that she shouldn't have been able to see us.

"Then she's…" Ichigo trails off her thoughts, figuring out that Orihime was dead and that she was in fact seeing Orihime's soul.

"That's right," I tighten my grip on my zanpakutō as I heard Acidwire's voice comes out of nowhere. "She's a spirit being now. In other words, Orihime is dead," Acidwire's head appears in a cloud of light pink smoke on where he had initially disappeared into and I stepped in front of Orihime so that I could easily protect her from Acidwire.

I glare up at him and went to start the incantation to release my zanpakutō, Sayomi, into its Shiki stat. While holding Sayomi upside down and beginning to twirl her in my hands, I say "Of the elements Fire, Ice, and Wind, I release the storm within, Sayomi" and Sayomi glows white, transforming it into a scythe with a long grey, staff-like haft. Despite probably being of a metal-like material, the haft is capable of bending, sometimes at incredibly drastic angles. The scythe blade is black and ice blue, with the two colors separated by a zig-zagged lines going along the blade. Next to the blade is a prominent decor in the shape of an elliptical ice blue eye with a black pupil, framed by a dark grey outline with a line extending out of the outline at the two points of the eye. The eye, which is capable of showing Sayomi's emotions, is narrowed in anger. My feline ears appeared on my head and tail sprouted from the back of my pants, showing my irritation by flicking every which way. _'I'm sorry for unleashing you, Sayomi, but I think that Acidwire would be a good opponent. Don't you think?"_

'_**For once we're both in agreement,'**_ Sayomi answers, with a hint of amusement in her voice as I point Sayomi's scythe form up at Acidwire's face with a smirk on my face. _**'It has been a while since we have seen a new Hollow of this power. I wonder where he had got his powers from. I'm sure he wouldn't know how to use any of his real powers since he is new and all."**_

'_I am wondering the same thing, Sayomi,'_ I thought right back at her. _'He couldn't have gotten this way naturally, or we would have hear of him before now. So, just who is the Hollow that wants Ichigo-hime dead? Because I want to kill it for thinking it can kill Ichigo without anyone coming after it.'_

Pissed that Acidwire had said that Orihime is dead, Ichigo goes and attacks him with her sword pointed near the ground. I walk over to where Orihime is sitting down to get her out of the way while all she did was stare at Ichigo attacking Acidwire.

"Come on, Orihime," I began with my left hand out towards her and my right hand still holding Sayomi in her Scythe form, trying to get her off the ground so that I could get her and the unconscious Tatsuki out of the way of Ichigo's battle but before Orihime could even take my hand, Acidwire flew out of the wall and grabbed Orihime's soul chain, dragging her away from me.

Ichigo goes and slashes at Acidwire's tail as I swung Sayomi at Acidwire's lower half but all was that our zanpakutō just scraped along its scales, making no mark on it at all and the tail flings at Ichigo and send her into me and we go flying into the window that was behind us. I wrap my arms around Ichigo and stop us from being flung farther back then we would have went if I hadn't done so. Setting Ichigo on her feet, I push her towards Acidwire, wanting to gage Ichigo's battle with Acidwire for future reference.

"Stay back," Acidwire say as he holds up an injured and frightened Orihime. Ichigo goes to attack anyways but Acidwire just bats her away with his tail in the opposite direction then where I was standing.

"Ichigo," I hear Rukia shout, sounding worried for Ichigo. I look over where Ichigo lands and sees Rukia in her yellow pajamas just standing there doing nothing. Rukia runs towards Ichigo to check to see if she was all right and I notice that she is knocked out. "Ichigo. Get up. Ichigo. Ichigo."

I look back up at Acidwire and Orihime with fury in my eyes and notice that Orihime had suddenly realized just who Acidwire used to be. "Sora. Is that you?" I heard Orihime ask Acidwire with fear in her voice.

"Ichigo, wake up," Rukia said attempting to wake up Ichigo, I look away from Acidwire and walk over to her and rest Sayomi on my right shoulder with my right hand on the staff of the scythe wishing that Ichigo would move soon or I would have to fight Acidwire alone.

"I'm trying," I heard Ichigo say to Rukia, she clutched her injured forehead and took a look at the angry look I had in my eyes as I turned my glare to Acidwire but I hadn't pay any attention to this because I wanted to harm Acidwire for hurting her, Orihime, and Tatsuki. "Nozomi?" I looked at Ichigo curiously. "You all right?" I nod to Ichigo once and go back to glaring up at where I knew Acidwire was located and I started to twirl Sayomi.

"This is not going to be easy, you're going to need Nozomi's help," Rukia said, showing Ichigo that I ready to attack Acidwire as I was twirling Sayomi in my right hand, ready to attack at any given moment. "So, where are you hurt?"

"Like you care," Ichigo says, pointing out to Rukia that she doesn't care about anyone other than herself, which made me smirk because I knew that Ichigo was right about Rukia. "Forget about it, I'm ok."

"Good, because you have work to do," Rukia told Ichigo, I stand beside Ichigo and Rukia, I glare down at Rukia but she wasn't looking in my direction so she didn't notice. "Listen carefully. That Hollow may have been her brother once but now it's nothing but a monster. You've got to stop it. It has no heart. So put aside all your feelings and just destroy it."

"I will help you, Ichigo," I told her, making her look up at me in confusion but she saw me glaring at Rukia because I knew that you would need my help after battling something that was once someone that was human like she was. "You're going to need it, dealing with this Hollow. It's going to be different because now you know what is underneath the mask."

"At least one of you is on my side," Ichigo said, standing up and grabbing her oversized sword. "Let's get this over with."

"Yeah," I said, still glaring at Rukia who finally noticed my glare and was starting to cower in fear at what the look meant for her. "We have to figure out where to put Rukia after this because I won't allow her to sleep in your closet any longer."

"I will kill you," we heard Acidwire say and we strangling Orihime, which got both Ichigo and I on edge.

"No, you won't you freak," Ichigo yelled and stabbed Acidwire's tail, making him scream in agony and drop Orihime onto the floor of her apartment. Ichigo slashed Acidwire twice more on his tail then cut off his left hand and I slashed him across the middle, only succeeding in drawing a little bit of blood, which made me feel the hunger for blood but I knew that I could resist the allure after the centuries of practice that I had and the fact the I had feed earlier. After she cut off Acidwire's right hand, Ichigo knelt in beside Orihime to check if she was alright while I stood beside Ichigo with Sayomi pointed at Acidwire in order to protect Ichigo and Orihime from any attacks that might happen while Ichigo wasn't paying attention to Acidwire. "Let me ask you something, Captain Overbite. Do you know why older siblings are born first? There's a reason. Their born first so that they could look out for their little brothers and sisters and protect them."

"Ichigo," Rukia yelled at Ichigo stepping into Orihime's apartment doorway, I knew that she wanted Ichigo to get on with purifying Acidwire but I wanted to hear what Ichigo had to say so I silenced her with a glare.

"And here you threaten to kill your own sister," Ichigo continues saying. "Even a dead man doesn't ever have the right to say that."

"Shut up. You don't know what you're talking about," Acidwire says, thinking Ichigo is an only child. "Orihime is mine. I was 15 when she was born and I raised her when our parents abandoned us. To me she has been more like a daughter then a sister. Orihime. Come with me now. Back to when it was just you and me happy together. If you come then I promise to spare these other souls." At this, I noticed that Orihime looked conflicted, making me wonder if she was actually going to agree to what Acidwire, a Hollow, was telling her.

"Wait, it's a trap," Rukia whispered to Orihime, trying to get her to understand that Acidwire just wanted to consume her. "You can't leave here because he doesn't have the feelings of a brother anymore."

"Are you sure," Orihime asked Rukia, with tears running down her face that I knew where from the thought that her older brother wanted to kill her.

Acidwire looks at Orihime but I noticed that he was just looking at her and remembering his past with her. "Brother," Acidwire whispers to himself, and the redness from his mask disappear, revealing his true eyes underneath. This made me wonder if he was actually fighting his instincts or not. Suddenly Acidwire starts slamming himself into one of the apartment walls, and then looking like he was crying. "Orihime is mine," Acidwire says angrily and then attacks Ichigo with his mouth open but luckily Ichigo blocks his attack with the blade of her zanpakutō.

"Orihime doesn't belong to anyone," Ichigo tells him, while trying to push Acidwire away from her. "Least of all you." She succeeds in pushing Acidwire back and he falls out the window and Ichigo goes after him so that she could keep him away from Orihime and Rukia. I jump out the window to help. Ichigo's attack is stopped as the Hollow spits acid towards Ichigo and it hits her left hand, effectively burning her with the acid. Then, Acidwire's tail comes out of nowhere and knocks Ichigo down. I jump right in front of Ichigo and went to block Acidwire's next attack by twirling Sayomi in front of me, making it so Acidwire couldn't harm either one of us but I didn't notice Orihime had come outside and jumped in front of both me and Ichigo until she had her arms around Acidwire's head and she was partly in his mouth.

"Orihime," Ichigo said, with a look of shock on her face. I must have had the same look on my face because my grip on Sayomi had slackened.

Orihime knelt down in front of Acidwire with her arms still around his head. "Orihime," Acidwire said in shock. "Why did you do that?"

"Sora," Orihime began with strength in her voice. "I had to save Ichigo and Nozomi. Cause this is all my fault. The reason you're this way. It's because of me. Because I bagged you not to leave me alone. That's why you weren't able to find peace and it's all my fault."

"Orihime," Acidwire whispered in wonder at Orihime confession, making me think that the human in him was coming to the surface and he might actually fight his instincts just for his little human sister's sake.

"Since you died I've always had the sense that you were watching over me," Orihime said. "Because I'd asked you to. Even yesterday when that car was about to hit me. You protected me didn't you? I have this make because you pulled my leg to get me out of the way in time. That was you. Wasn't it?"

"That explains it," Rukia said, starting to put all the pieces together in her head.

"Then one day I realized that if I kept depending on you to stay by my side," Orihime continued on. "Then you'd never be able to rest in peace. But if I show you," at this Orihime almost breaks down in tears again. "That my life was really happy and that you didn't need to worry about me anymore. You could pass on. I never dreamed it would make you sad and lonely." At this Orihime does break down and I put my hand on Rukia's shoulder to force her to stay out of it, because I knew that Orihime had to get this off her chest and not keep it bottled up anymore. "I would never want to do that to you, brother." Orihime then passes out and falls towards the left.

"Orihime," at this Acidwire's mask shimmers on and off of his face because he is worried about Orihime. This proved to me that he had turned into a Hollow by force but I had never seen this actually happening.

"Rukia, what the hell's happening to him," Ichigo asks Rukia, looking confused at what she was seeing because I knew that she never had seen or heard that something like this could happen to a Hollow.

"The part of him that's still human is fighting the Hollow for control," Rukia explains to Ichigo, I look at her curiously since I had only heard of the possibility of this happening but I had never seen this happening myself before. "Evidently this one didn't really become a Hollow by choice. He must have been taken over."

"Taken over? By who?" Ichigo asks, suddenly curious by the fact that something like this could even happen at all.

"A soul that is devoured by a strong Hollow is manipulated by that strong Hollow and that Hollow desires your reiryoku. So, whatever took over this poor soul planned to use it to attack you," Rukia goes on explaining as we watch Acidwire fight his Hollow instincts. "It hoped that since you knew this soul in life you would hesitate to fight him. Which in fact you did. Right now, the brother's soul is desperately fighting that Hollow for his sister's sake."

We watched as Acidwire fight the Hollow that he had been forced to become. I hoped that the human part of his soul would win but as I was watching, it looked like it was losing the battle. A battle that was hard to win in the first place. But in the end, Acidwire's make broke, revealing Sora's face that was hiding underneath. After the mask broke, Orihime passed out and fell forwards.

"Orihime," Ichigo yells, running towards Orihime's collapsed form, looking concerned for Orihime's life.

"It's all right," Rukia said calmly, walking at a steady pace behind Ichigo. I just swing Sayomi up and rest her on my shoulder and walk behind them at a more refined pace. "Fortunately the chain of fate is still connected to her chest. As long as it's attached to her, she will not die. I need to treat her. Stay back. The power of my Kidō should be able to save her." Rukia's hand glowed as she healed Orihime with Healing Kidō, which Rukia knows that I am not the best at.

"That hairpin was a present from you. Wasn't it, Sora?" Ichigo asked, remembering what Orihime told her about the significance the hairpin that Orihime is wearing all the time. "She told me that once. That's why she wears it every single day." I noticed that Sora was in mental pain from remembering the day he had gave Orihime the hairpin. Ichigo and I watched as Sora suddenly goes and lifts up Ichigo's zanpakutō, which was still lying on the pavement nearby. "What are you doing?"

"I only have a short time before the Hollow overwhelms me again back into a monster," Sora explains to Ichigo, making me wish there was some way that I could help but I knew that there was nothing I could do. "So, while I'm sane and can still think clearly, I'll end this." Acidwire then turned Ichigo's Zanpakutō on himself, going to stab himself with it, which would purify him.

"No, wait. Don't do that," Ichigo pleaded with Acidwire, not knowing that there was nothing that she could do to help him other than purifying Acidwire's soul and sending it on to afterlife.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, going to explain to Ichigo that it would be better for Acidwire to move on then staying in the World of the Living, where all he would feel would be sorrow instead of being happy. "It's all right. He's made the right decision. Once you become a Hollow you can never go back to what you were again. Passing on is the best thing for him"

"Rukia," Ichigo said, with a hint of sadness and understanding in her eyes that I knew were because she felt helpless to do anything even though she knew that it was for a good cause.

"It's okay," Rukia goes on. "You'll eventually learn that exercising a Hollow is not the same thing as killing it. You're cleansing its soul to allow it to enter Soul Society. That's the reason why Shinigami exist in the first place. To help all souls find their way and to finally rest in peace."

Ichigo looks up at Acidwire's human face and Acidwire smiles down at Ichigo and nods his head to show Ichigo that what Rukia is saying is the truth. At this I saw acceptance in Ichigo's eyes for what Acidwire was going to do and pulled her towards me so that I could wrap.

"Wait, I have to tell you something," Orihime begins, making Acidwire look over at Orihime and lower the blade a bit but Ichigo, Rukia, and I were still watching him just in case the Hollow took over is mind again. "This hairpin. Remember the argument we had about it the day you gave it to me?" Making Acidwire look upset at the memory, making me sympathize with him. "I said I didn't like it because I thought it didn't look grown up enough. I know I hurt you feelings and you left without saying anything else and it was the last time I saw you alive. So, now I want to say what I should have said when you went off to work that day." Orihime moved to sit up to confront her upset older brother, with tears in her own eyes. "My brother, have a good day."

"Thanks, Orihime," Acidwire said, smiling at Orihime and he purified himself while Ichigo, Rukia, Orihime and I watched. But this only upset Orihime more, making her turn towards Rukia and start crying in her arms. I resealed Sayomi and looked at Ichigo, pulling her towards myself when I saw that she needed my comfort.

"Let's get you back into your body, Orihime," I said, after Orihime stopped crying. We got Orihime back into her body, and sent her off to sleep after modifying her memories and we left the apartment to head towards the Kurosaki Clinic and my home. "Rukia we have to talk about the fact that you're sleeping in Ichigo-hime's room. I can't have you doing that because I sleepover sometimes and I had texted you that I have a house that is right across the street from the Kurosaki Clinic. So, why aren't you sleeping there?"

"I had to sleep somewhere close to Ichigo just in case something like this happened," Rukia said sheepishly, trying to avoid looking in my eyes because she knew that she would only see disappointment.

"You do know that I live right across the street from Ichigo, don't you?" I said, glaring at Rukia until she gave in. I looked over at Ichigo and saw that she was amused by Rukia's actions. "And you know that you always have a room at my house, Ichigo, or did you forget that?"

"I know but I just want Goat-face to agree to it as well before I decide to do anything," Ichigo explained to me, looking a little sheepish.

"Fine, but ask him tomorrow, because I know that you would like your privacy," I said, which Ichigo just nodded to agreement and we spent the rest of the walk home in silence. When we got home, Ichigo parted ways with me after she gave me a good-night kiss on my forehead. I dragged Rukia to the rest into my house by the back of her pajamas. "Go to the room that I assigned you when you first got to Karakura and don't wander anywhere else." I give her a firm look when I saw that she was going to protest and she did as I told her to without any complaint.

Instead of going straight to bed, I went to the fridge and grabbed one of the bags of O+ blood that Kisuke had left here when he last did my groceries and drank it straight from the bag.

'_I'm not usually this hungry after a fight,_' I thought to myself, wondering why I am feeding so much lately when I didn't feel the need to before. _'Something big must be on the way.'_

**Timeskip: School the next day**

I was leaning against the fence on the roof of the school near where Orihime was eating but I wasn't looking at her because if I did look at her when she was eating I knew I was going to be sick. Even though I drank blood, anything that Orihime cooks could put me off of even feeding, and I need blood for my survival.

"No way" shouted Tatsuki in disbelief.

"Really," Orihime tries to tell her version of events that she thought happened the night before. "Happened was a sumo wrestler with a gun blasted a hole through the wall into my room last night." Everyone just stairs at Orihime in states of disbelief, knowing of her outlandish imagination.

"Please, Orihime, if you're going to make up stories at least make them sound realistic," said Michiru, trying to be the voice of reason. "Like maybe a pro wrestling match spilled out of the ring."

"She got you," one of the others said, laughing at Orihime.

"Don't listen to them, Orihime," said Chizuru, the only lesbian in Orihime's group of friend and the one with a crush on the oblivious girl. "I like your wild imagination."

I walked away from the group to over where Ichigo was waiting for me with Rukia, finally having enough of what the human girls were saying.

"So, that's what you did yesterday, huh," Ichigo said, looking behind her at Rukia, who just nodded her head and had just of a shocked look on her face as Ichigo did. "You used the same thing on my family the other day, didn't you?"

"That's right. I did," Rukia exclaimed looking proud of her self. "What's wrong?"

"I'm still not ready to actually commit to this or anything," Ichigo said, but I knew that Ichigo wouldn't go back on her word. "Huh. I'm not so noble of a person to risk my life for a stranger just like that. On the other hand though. I could never stand around and watch as some else was being hurt. So, I'll help both of you. At least I will for now. With this work of yours as a shinigami." At Ichigo's statement, I felt pride that Ichigo was going to do the right thing.

"Good," Rukia and I say together, with made me glare at Rukia. I wasn't ready to trust her near Ichigo at all but I knew that I would have to do so until someone came and got her for the crime that she had committed for sharing her Shinigami powers with Ichigo, even though Ichigo's father used to be a Shinigami himself.

"I'm counting on you," Rukia said, looking a little scared because she knew my glares promised pain if she didn't do as I wanted her to do since I am her superior for her mission and within Soul Society.

**Nozomi's Ringtone for Ichigo: 'Too Cool' by Meghan Martin**

**Lady Shiro: This chapter took me 5 days to write and 2 more days on top of that to just edit it to what I wanted it to look like. Between my mom hassling me into playing cribbage (a card game), my mom's youngest dog stealing the older one's food or harassing my stepdad's cat, the cat acting like he is nuts, and my computer going to the blue screen of death or overheating, I have finally finished writing this chapter.**

**Nozomi: So, that was why it took you so long to write it. If you want to know what Lady Shiro means by me twirling Sayomi in her scythe form I suggest you either look up 'Staff Twirling' on youtube and then imagine it being a scythe instead of a staff.**

**Lady Shiro: Once again, the pairings so far are: Nozomi** **Shihōin: Ulquiorra** **Cifer: 6, Toshiro** **Hitsugaya: 6, Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 7, Coyote Starrk: 4, Hichigo Shirosaki: 2. Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya** **Kuchiki: 6, Shūhei Hisagi: 3, Gin Ichimaru: 4, Coyote Starrk: 3,** **Grimmjow** **Jaegerjaquez: 3, Shinji: 1.**

**Nozomi: Isn't there something that you are forgetting to say?**

**Lady Shiro: Oh, yeah. So, this is what is going to be happening. I am getting ready to go to a cabin for a Family Reunion for my mom's side of the family for the first weekend in August. Which means I won't have time to write anything as I am going to be doing a lot of running around, looking after my mom's 2 dogs, and just plan hanging out with the few family members that I can get along with; which don't include my grandmother who calls me by my mom's name even though we don't look that alike or when she attempts to shorten my name, which I hate even more and will never answer to!**

**Nozomi: Hichigo, Lady Shiro is having a melt down again.**

**Hichigo: What cha want me ta do about dat?**

**Nozomi: Kiss her or something!**

**Lady Shiro *after Hichigo attempted to stick his tongue down her throat*: What was that for?**

**Hichigo *Backs up and points at Nozomi*: Her Idea!**

**Lady Shiro *shrugs after Nozomi and Hichigo run in the opposite direction*: Well there you have it. Now, please review. Tell me if you like it or not. Also: Do you think Rukia should be Asexual or a Lesbian? And if she is a Lesbian: Who would you pair her with? Because I am not pairing her with any guy and she won't be paired with either Ichigo or Nozomi on the premise that they both have a mild or extreme dislike for her. And the next chapter, when I have the time to write it and post it, will be an interlude! Oh, and I had a weird day dream earlier. It involved the Bleach crew with Nozomi singing the songs from the BTVS episode 'Once More with Feeling', which since I had had that day dream I now want to write if. Do you think I should or not?**


	5. Interlude: Part One

**Lady Shiro: I am sorry this chapter took so long to post but it was so long to write and with my computer going to blue screen or overheating and shutting itself off, it took a little longer to write then it would have if I had a new computer instead of my 5 year old piece of junk. I have also had a good friend of mine edit this story because I remembered how bad at grammar I was in high school. English and Literacy weren't my best classes in high school. So, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. This is just part one. Part two will be posted after it is edited. Nozomi and Ichigo, if you would do the disclaimer.**

**Nozomi and Ichigo: Lady Shiro owns nothing is this story but the ideas on where it will end up. Please read and review at the end of this chapter.**

**Nozomi: Also, please don't complain about how long this chapter took her to write. She has been having a hard time with everything and has lost a lot of sleep because of it. But she doesn't want to disappoint the people reading the story.**

**Evil: -, Central 46, Mayuri and Division 12, Division 2, Division 5, Division 7, Komamura, Division 8, Division 1**

**Good: Suì-Fēng, Aizen, Gin, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Division 13, Division 11, Division 10, Division 6, Division 4, Division 3, Division 9, Visoreds, Espada, Ichigo, Chizuru, Don Kanonji, Shiba Clan, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado (Chad), Tatsuki, Uryū, Yoruichi**

**Warning: Story may contain: Bondage, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, f/f, f/m/m/m/m, m/m (possible), m/f, Genderbender, Heat Cycle, and UST.**

**OFC: Sayomi (Zanpakutō spirit)**

**Nozomi Shihōin/Nyx Arashi (formerly Hope Lilith Potter: always-a-female Harry Potter)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (female; keeps the same name because it is both masculine and feminine) **

**Pairings: Nozomi Shihōin/Kisuke Urahara/3 other males**

**Side Pairings: fem!Ichigo Kurosaki/4 others, Nozomi Shihōin/fem!Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng**

**Mentions of Past: Isshin/Masaki**

**Future: Nozomi/Starrk/Kisuke**

**One-sided: Orihime/Chizuru, Nozomi/Keigo (Keigo tries to flirt with Nozomi when he knows she is dating Ichigo)**

**Parental: Nozomi/Yoruichi, Nozomi/Kenpachi (also seen as a sibling relationship with Kenpachi acting as the older brother), Ichigo/Isshin**

**Sibling(s): Nozomi/Sōsuke, Nozomi/Rukia, Rukia/Byakuya, Ichigo/Karin/Yuzu, Ichigo/Hichigo/Zangetsu (Quincy)**

**Starrk is going to be paired with Nozomi, so he is out of the running and Nozomi only needs 2 more while Ichigo still needs 4. Pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi Shihōin: Ulquiorra: 9, Toshiro: 9, Grimmjow: 9, ****Starrk: 10****, Hichigo: 3, Shinji: 1**

**Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya: 9, Shūhei: 5, Gin: 6, ****Starrk: 3****, Grimmjow: 5, Shinji: 4, Uryū: 1, **

**Thoughts: **_'Blah!'_

**Talking: **"Blah!"

**Singing** **"Blah!"**

**Telepathy: **_**'Blah!'**_

**Zanpakutō Spirit talking in general: **_**'Blah'**_

**Text Messages/Emails/Notes/Ringtone (if it is a song): 'Blah!'**

**Talking in Flashbacks: **_"Blah!"_

**Flashbacks: **_Blah!_

**Ringtone**: 'Blah!'

**Person that called: **_"Blah!"_

**Interlude: Back to Soul Society: Part One**

**2 weeks after the fight with Acidwire: Friday, 5:30 pm**

"Where are you going again, Nozomi-hime?" Ichigo asked me for the fifth time this morning, making me snap out of my thoughts, but not my concentration, which I had on using my telekinesis. I look over at where she is sitting on my bed, and she's watching me use telekinesis to pack my messenger bag. Well, it actually would be our bed since she had moved in with me after I had talked with her father, and reassured him that I wouldn't do anything to her that she didn't want me to, and that she would still be able to have supper with her family whenever she wanted. As well as agreeing to train Ichigo and, when the time comes, hand over the rest of her training to Kisuke and my mother, since Isshin had initially asked Kisuke to train Ichigo when the time came.

I know for a fact that Kisuke will begin training Ichigo after the Captain-Commander sends Shinigami to find out why Rukia hasn't been reporting in and to see if she has gone rogue or not. During that time, I already been planned that I will be in the Soul Society, because in the report, that I am going to give my Captain to hand to the Captain-Commander today, will state that I haven't seen Rukia Kuchiki for a few months. But, I will be requesting that I be given the time to find Rukia, so that I would be the one to hand her over to be dealt with.

"I'm going to Soul Society to hand my Captain, Gin Ichimaru, my progress report that I need to hand in every two weeks as I told you," I answered her. I disliked the fact that I had to explain myself when I was a Co-Lieutenant of the 3rd Division of Gotei 13. We were in my room in my house and she was sitting cross-legged on my bed wearing a sky blue tank top and black cargo pants. I was wearing a black tank top, a black jean jacket, and skin tight black jeans with black knee-high boots. I had my usual choker with the silver rosary attached, but what was different was that I was looking at her with my real eye color instead of the blue I use when I am in disguise as a human teenager.

"If Rukia comes over, don't let her in. And don't listen to her, because Kisuke is going to look after everything, and is going to give you the weekend off of your Shinigami duties so that you can relax. Also, we can go on that date that you have been planning, and keeping quiet about."

"That sounds like fun," Ichigo said with a purr to her voice, I looked in the mirror at her and noticed her walking towards me in a seductive manner which made me excited to see what she would do but nervous because it was hard to keep in control of my thirst for blood around her. "You have been a bit stressed ever since Goat-face had allowed me to move into your home. And, I still don't know what you said to make him agree with me living here with you."

"If you get worried about something, just remember I have a computer that is able to connect to my laptop and we will be able to video chat," I reminded her. But, Ichigo just rolled her eyes at me, as she kept walking towards me seductively.

'_I am beginning to understand why it is such a bad idea for a vampire to live with a human, since it is getting harder for me to control my vampiric urges around her when she is acting so seductive. All I want to do is sink my fangs into her neck and drain her dry,'_ I thought to myself.

Before I went back to telling Ichigo about the plans for tonight, I put the last folder into my messenger bag that held my laptop in it - "Also remember, I want you to be on the computer tonight at 11 tonight because some of the trustworthy Captains and Lieutenants and I are going to have a meeting, and I want you to be introduced during it so that nothing will go wrong when you meet my allies in real life. We don't want Rukia-san present for the meeting because it involves her. And, we don't want her knowing what is going to be planned until it is actually happening. Rukia-san has also been banished from the house until Monday."

"When are you expected to be at the Shōten?" Ichigo asked me in a playful manner, as she grabbed me by the waist, and pulled me back towards her so that my back was to her chest. I tilted my head back so that it was resting on her shoulder, and just melted into the embrace with a sigh, and smiled. It was times like this, with Ichigo holding me in her arms, that I feel so loved and safe. Not having to worry about all of the duties that I have as a Shinigami Lieutenant.

"Kisuke-kun is expecting me to be at the Shōten in an half an hour. Why do you ask?" I asked her, feeling a little bit confused at where this was going. But, liking the fact that my girlfriend was holding me in her arms. "Oh, and before I forget: there is a file on the computer labeled 'Shinigami Allies'. It will have a list of the people who will be showing up at the meeting and their pictures, so you will know who they are beforehand. Because, I told them a little about you during the last meeting that we had. They will be expecting you to read that list and know just who is speaking during the meeting."

"You better get going, since you did tell me that the Urahara Shōten is a 15 minute walk and you didn't want to take your car or motorcycle, since you would be gone for the weekend," she reminded me with a smile on her face, She spun me around so that I was now facing her, with her arms around still at my waist. "But first, here's something to remember me by while you're in Soul Society, Nozomi-hime," she said as she brought me in for a kiss. A kiss that soon got heated, both of our tongues battled for dominance, which Ichigo easily won. Ichigo pulled back after a few minutes, knowing that she had tested my control enough, and kissed me on the forehead. "I will be here for you when you get back, and we did try to plan for a day alone together, but keep getting interrupted by Kuchiki. So, since you kicked Kuchiki out for the whole weekend, I thought that we can spend Sunday alone."

"Okay, I'll see you Sunday morning, and we can do whatever you want when I get home," I told her, smiling up at her, and giving her one last quick peck on the lips. I left the house after that and headed towards the Urahara Shōten. Wanting to get there as quickly as possible, I used my vampiric speed to speed things up a little. When I finally got to the Shōten, I saw Jinta picking on Ururu. But he stopped when he saw me walk into the Shōten because he know that I didn't tolerate others being picked on. "Jinta, what did I say about picking on Ururu?"

"Not to," Jinta answered stubbornly, trying to sound tough, but looking at me with fear in his eyes. He know how strict that I could be, because I hated it when he picked on Ururu whenever I was around.

"I hope you will learn to work with Ururu-chan as a partner, instead of belittling her all the time," I tried to explain to Jinta, I saw that Tessai looking at me with gratitude, as he had a hand on Ururu's shoulder to give her strength, and have her listen to what I was telling Jinta. "What if Ururu-chan had enough of you picking on her and decided that she wanted revenge for every time you picked on her. One of these days you're going to pick on the wrong person, and they won't stand for it. So, get your head in the game and choose between doing the right thing, and picking on the person that has your back in a fight. Now, go and do what you should be doing, Jinta-kun." Jinta went to do as he was told so that he didn't anger me anymore. I knew that he only behaved because he didn't want to disappoint me, as he saw me as his older sister. Ururu did as well and I didn't mind one bit.

As I walked past Ururu and Tessai, I put my hand on top of Ururu's head and smiled down at her. "I will see you on Sunday afternoon, Ururu-chan, Jinta-kun, Tessai-san. Don't let him pick on you too much." I walked away from them and farther into the shop, towards the underground training room. When I got to the training room I grabbed the robe that I used for I exiting my Gigai, because the clothing that I shift on my Gigai disappears, leaving it naked. When I looked up after I put the robe on I noticed that Kisuke was standing two feet in front of me looking at me.

"Are you going to stand there all day looking at me? Or are you going to get me out of my Gigai, Kisuke-kun?" I asked him, blushing at how sexual it sounded, and could have been perceived if I had changed a few words. "I know I have been hanging around you for too long if some of the things I say sound too perverted to me. Don't answer that. I was just thinking out loud for a minute."

"Got it, Nozomi-sama," Kisuke said, using the base of his cane to separate my soul from my Gigai, and catching my Gigai before it face planted into the ground. When he looked at me again he saw the outfit that I was wearing, since I hadn't shifted into my Shinigami uniform just yet, but didn't comment on it. "So, are you ready to get back to the Soul Society and your duties?"

"As ready as I would ever be, Kisuke-kun," I explained to him, hiding the blush at the suggestive look that he was giving me but I knew that he wouldn't do anything to me because he promised my adoptive mother when he agreed to be my betrothed and for the fact that he knew that I had to find my three other mates before anything could happen. "Open the portal so that I can go to make my report, Kisuke-kun. I also have to have a meeting with the others and they need to be informed of what happened to Rukia-san, before the Captain-Commander finds out about what she has, and sends someone to retrieve her - most likely Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai."

Kisuke opened the portal to Soul Society and I just ran right through, after I kissed him on his cheek. Which made him blush, because I didn't usually show affection towards him except for when I am feeding directly from him. I quickly thanked him before I disappeared from his view, and reappeared in Soul Society. When I had reappeared in Soul Society, I saw that Captain Hitsugaya was waiting for me to return from Karakura Town, which, when I did return, he took one look at me, and blushed, because he didn't usually see me in tight clothing. Which made me look down and noticed that I was still wearing the outfit that Ichigo had me wear, and shifted into my Shinigami uniform, because I didn't want people staring at me just because I wasn't in uniform.

"Sorry. I didn't think anyone was going to be waiting for me when I got back from Karakura Town, Captain Hitsugaya," I said. Being careful not to look into Captain Hitsugaya's eyes as I am feeling ashamed that I had forgotten that I had been wearing clothing from the World of the Living, and didn't remember to change into my version of the uniform. I was so distracted by feeling ashamed, that I didn't notice that he had walked up to me until he was right in front of me, and his hand was on my right wrist, and he pulled me to face him, forcing me to look directly into his eyes. "Huh?"

"You don't have to apologize, Co-Lieutenant Shihōin," he told me. "You shouldn't act differently than normal around others, or people are going to start thinking you aren't who you say you are. Where is the tough and scary Co-Lieutenant Shihōin that everyone knows, and is afraid to be sent to, when they do something wrong?"

"She has been having a long week, and I will tell you and the others about it later, because now isn't the time." I answered him, feeling tired, but ready to face the work that I had left unfinished since the last weekend that I was in Soul Society. "So, am I going to walk into my office and find that I have a lot of disobedient Shinigami to retrain, or is everything fine?"

"I heard Captain Ichimaru complaining to Captain Aizen that when he walked into your office yesterday to put the last report on your desk, that it was overflowing, and that he had to reorganize it all, just so that you could know who is in which Division," he told me while he walked me to my Division. "But you don't have to worry about any of them being from the 1st, 8th, 10th, 12th or 13th Divisions, because I heard that no one wants to go back into your training camp or, in their words 'torture' camp ever again."

"As long as they are doing as I taught them and are working as a team, then they won't have to come back," I reminded him. "I tell them every time that by the time they leave my care then they will work as a team. But I do remember quite a few that keep repeating what I told them not to do and they keep returning to me, so they know that they get harsher treatment then first time offenders. At least they don't tell the new recruits about what happens when they don't work together and I get new people to train."

"Some days I wonder about you, Neko-hime," he said, shaking his head and smiling.

"What do you mean?" I asked him, tilting my head to the right as I looked at him, because I was feeling confused about what I had just heard him say.

"You are sometimes cool and collected, but when someone doesn't behave as they should, you get angry, but I find that it might have to do with your vampiric side," he explained to me, looking completely serious. Which I found cute, but I didn't want him to know that I felt that way about him, so I just hardened my eyes against my emotions, and made it so that none of my emotions showed on my face.

"I'm glad you think that way, Captain," I said, looking at him out of the corner of my right eye. I noticed that we had stopped and were standing in front of the 3rd Division Headquarters, where my Captain's and my offices was located. "This is my stop. I will see you again before I leave." I watched him walk away towards his own Division for a few moments before I went in to see Captain Ichimaru to give my report.

"There you are, Nozomi," Captain Ichimaru said, he looked the same with his ever present smile on his face and his eyes always in have moons. "I thought that you had gotten lost on the way to my office."

"Captain Hitsugaya walked me here so I didn't get lost," I said, looking at his grinning face with a smirk on my own. "Then again you knew that already, didn't you?" He didn't answer me because he knew that I didn't really want an answer to a question to which I already knew the answer. "Here's my report, everything is in there, including a request that I know will be granted, because I want to do it myself for a while. But he can send someone out if, and only if, I request someone else to do what I cannot."

"Which is?" he asked, not even looking at my report that I had just set on his desk but instead looked curious about what I meant.

"Rukia has gone _missing_ a day after she has arrived in Karakura Town, and left me to clean up her mess, which I will tell you when we meet with the others," I answered him, making sure he knew that I am not giving him the whole story in case someone over heard what I was going to say. "Now, I'm going to check what Captain Hitsugaya meant about you complaining to Captain Aizen about my desk overflowing with reports."

I left Captain Ichimaru's office and went to my own. When I got to the office I knew that I was going to have to get someone to help me with my training camp this time, because I had 15 repeat offenders that had to have the harsher treatment, and 20 newbies that were going to have to be put through their paces, but could be watched over by someone else while I am with the repeat offenders.

'_**Why don't you have Renji help you out with the newbies, while you lecture the repeats that don't know what partnership and teamwork truly is?'**_ Sayomi suggested, after she heard what I had to do.

'_Good idea, Sayomi,'_ I thought back at her. I sent off a Jigokuchō to Captain Kuchiki for permission to borrow his lieutenant to help put the newbie troublemakers through their paces, so that I could lecture the repeat offenders. A Jigokuchō quickly came back stating that I could borrow Renji, and that Renji would gather the troublemakers and meet me at the usual training area I used when doing just that.

I decide, instead of just waiting for something to happen, because I had already looked through the reports, made comments about each of them, and put the ones that need to be handed off to Captain Ichimaru in one pile and the ones that only involve me, into another pile to be dealt with later, that the ones that could be handed over to Captain Ichimaru can be dealt with at a later date, because I wanted to sing and play my piano, since I haven't played in a while. I walked over to the piano that Captain Ichimaru had given me for my birthday six years ago, which I have in my office, and decided that I wanted to play a song that I heard in the World of the Living a few months ago.

"**Hello, hello**

**Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound**

**Alone, alone**

**I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**Shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have**

**Listen, listen**

**I would take a whisper if that's all you had to give**

**But it isn't, is it?**

**You could come and save me and try to chase the crazy right out of my head**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**Cause my echo, echo**

**Is the only voice coming back**

**Shadow, shadow**

**Is the only friend that I have**

**I don't wanna be an island**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

**Get to see your face again **

**I don't wanna be island**

**I just wanna feel alive and**

**Get to see your face again**

**But 'til then**

**Just my echo, my shadow**

**You're my only friend and I'm**

**I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**

**Like a fool at the top of my lungs**

**Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**

**But it's never enough**

**Cause my echo, echo**

**Oh my shadow, shadow**

**Hello, hello**

**Anybody out there?"**

What I didn't notice while I was singing, was that the door to my office had opened a while ago and I had an audience, because I was looking at the keys of my piano as I sang the song. I suddenly heard a clapping coming from behind me, so I turned around and found Captain Ichimaru, Co-lieutenant Kira, and Lieutenant Hisagi of the 9th Division standing in the my office doorway holding what appeared to be eight takeout bags from one of my favorite restaurants within Soul Society. It had the best seafood dishes that I had ever eaten in both the World of the Living and in Soul Society. This made me blush, because I didn't think that anyone was listening to me play.

"It's been a while since we last hear you sing or play either your guitar or your piano, so we thought that we should come to listen," Lieutenant Hisagi said, he was leaning against the door frame looking at me. "I was wondering, if you wanted to play your guitar again tomorrow night before you leave to go back to the World of the Living."

"I would love to, and I was thinking of doing just that before you walked in, Lieutenant Hisagi," I said, looking at them with a smirk on my face. "But, I was thinking that I would need only female vocals in the songs that I want to sing. So are you up to the challenge of playing your favorite instruments with me while I sing, Lieutenant Hisagi, Co-Lieutenant Kira? Unless you have some good speakers for me to use, so there would be no instruments involved. But, I might still need a male singer."

"What songs were you thinking of?" Shūhei asked, sounding resigned to his fate as he leaned against the door to my office, while Co-Lieutenant Kira leaned against the wall beside him looking interested in the conversation, and Captain Ichimaru sat in the chair beside my desk, shifting through the folder that I was going to hand to him later. "And I thought that the three of us had told you to call us by our first names when in private."

"Sorry, I keep forgetting," I apologized, feeling embarrassed that I had to be retold something. "Well, I was thinking we could play, and I could sing three songs. The songs that I want to sing are: Rolling in the Deep by Adele, Leap of Faith by Michelle Branch, and Kiss me by Sixpence None the Richer" I answered, listing off the songs that I wanted to play, which made Shūhei and Izuru relax because they both knew the songs that I was talking about since I had played both songs for them once or twice before. "So, why are the three of you really here? Because, none of you really stop by my office much without wanting something."

"We came to stop by to check if you had supper yet," Izuru answered, looking a little tired. "And Gin wanted to pick up the rest of the paperwork that you were supposed to give him a while ago."

"I didn't have supper yet because I wanted to look over all the paperwork that built up over the last three weeks," I said with a yawn, feeling more tired but knowing that I wouldn't have time to sleep until late tonight, because I had a meeting to attend at 11pm, but I would be able to sleep afterwards. "Where are we going to eat tonight?"

"Well, we were thinking of eating in, so we brought takeout, because we figured that you wouldn't have eaten yet. Whenever you come back from the World of the Living you dive right back into your work," Gin said as he picked up two of the four takeout bags and handed them to me. "I ordered everything that you would like, and got extras, because I have a feeling that you would be very hungry from all the work that you have been doing since you got back."

I grabbed the bags and gave the three of them a smile, as I sat down on the window seat that I had built into the window sill when I got the office. It was just so that I could look out my window and over the courtyard of the 3rd Division either eating, reading through some of the reports that are for her eyes only, or when playing her guitar and singing. I listened to Shūhei, Izuru, and Gin talk about what I had missed since I have been at school for the last two weeks, but I zoned out on some of the things that they were talking about, because I didn't find them that fascinating. But, I made some comments here and there about what I had thought to be interesting. By the time we were done eating, we were all laughing and throwing barbs at each other, and this made me wonder how much longer this peace and happiness will last for before war breaks out.

"So, are we ready to go set up the meeting room for this upcoming meeting?" Izuru asked, getting up from where he had sat down on the couch in my office, and tossing the food packages into one of his food bags, Shūhei and Gin doing the same, and I followed suit after a few moments.

**Timeskip: Meeting Room, 10:50pm**

When we got to the meeting room, we all went to our spots that we had claimed a while ago, and waited for the others to get there. As we were waiting I set up my laptop, hooking it up to the TV that we had with the camera pointing at the room. The other Captains and Lieutenants were in on what we were doing, and supported our cause, because they knew that the Captain-Commander and Central 46 weren't always making the right choices, and sometimes even down right betraying the ones who came to Soul Society to seek refuge.

The meeting room was one of the biggest ones that we could find in Soul Society, and we had claimed it a few years back. The room had one of the biggest TVs that I could find, and a large U shaped table with comfortable chairs so that no one complains about their back hurting during a meeting. Because, some of the meetings that we have held in the past had gone on for four hours before someone had decided that anything that wasn't said at that meeting, could be said at the next meeting, which usually is held every second week.

I took my usual seat in the middle of the U in the table, while Gin sat in the chair to my right, Izuru took the chair to Gin's right and Shūhei sat beside Izuru. The first ones to enter the room were Tōshirō and his lieutenant Rangiku, who appeared to be arguing about her drinking habits, and the fact that she doesn't file her reports. Tōshirō decided to sit in the chair on my left side, and Rangiku sat beside Shūhei. The next to come in were Suì-Fēng and Kenpachi , who walked in having an argument about the fact that he has been trying to pick fights with her subordinates - they sat at different ends of the table. Jūshirō, Shunsui and his lieutenant Nanao; all of whom took the seats that were open beside Rangiku. Retsu and with her lieutenant Isane came in and took the seats beside Kenpachi, and Byakuya and his lieutenant Renji took the seats beside Tōshirō. The last ones to enter the room were Kaname and Sōsuke and they took the only open seats between Isane and Byakuya.

When everyone that was meant to be in the room was there, I activated the seal that made it so that whatever was said in the room couldn't be heard from the outside. It was a rule in our group that during the meeting that everyone is to be addressed by their first names to keep it short and make it a more welcoming atmosphere.

"This meeting has been called to order. Some of you might be wondering why you were called here today," Gin began after he had called the meeting to order, looking around the room at everyone but me, because he knew that I was the one who called the meeting and was finishing setting up my laptop and syncing it to the computer at home. "It was brought to my attention that, because of the actions of an unseated Shinigami, certain plans are going to be set into motion way ahead of schedule. Nozomi can explain more, so if everyone is fine with this she can have the floor." Getting no answer from anyone, he nodded to me.

"As you know a few weeks ago Byakuya's adoptive sister Rukia Kuchiki was assigned to the Karakura Town in the World of the Living to help me find and vanquish any Hollows that are in the town," I told them and paused for a moment, looking around the room to see if they remembered. "Rukia had arrived in Karakura Town on the weekend that I was out of town doing an assignment. When I got back, I thought that everything was fine, but when I got to school the next day I found out that not only did she disobey me while I was gone but she did something that could get her into trouble," I paused in my explanation for a second time to let what I said sink in. I pressed a button on the remote that I was holding and the TV flared to life, and Ichigo's face appeared on the screen. "I want you to meet Ichigo Kurosaki, the eldest daughter of Isshin Kurosaki, formerly the 10th Division Captain Isshin Shiba, and a Quincy named Masaki Kurosaki." Everyone greeted Ichigo, and she waved her own. "Rukia met Ichigo on Sunday night during that weekend and, after being injured by a Hollow that was after Ichigo, because her Reiatsu was spilling off of her in waves, Rukia gave Ichigo her powers, making Ichigo a Substitute Shinigami. Any questions or comments?"

"What do you mean my father is a Shinigami and former Captain, Nozomi?" Ichigo asked angrily, making some of the aristocratic Shinigami cringe at her attitude, but the others just smirked at her, understanding the reason why I was drawn to Ichigo. Because I had always talked about her, and had already told them who Ichigo's father used to be beforehand, so that weren't as surprised by that fact when I introduced Ichigo to them.

"I don't know the whole reason why Isshin isnt a Shinigami anymore but I think it had to do with your mother, because Isshin disappeared over 20 years ago," I explained to Ichigo, Everyone else but Ichigo, who was looking directly at me, looked down as they remembered the day Captain Isshin Shiba disappeared from Soul Society. "All we know is that Isshin was on an assignment before he had left everything in Soul Society behind, and I had to find out from Kisuke that Isshin was still alive but trapped inside a Gigai, unable to exit it or use his Shinigami powers for some odd reason that he didn't go into."

"Oh," Ichigo said, looking away from me. "That is why he said that he couldn't see spirits at all when Karin and I can. But if he is a former Shinigami, why can't Yuzu see spirits like her twin sister but can sense them?"

"I have a theory on that, but this has never happened before," I said, thinking about it for a little while. "But if we can get back on topic, please. We will continue this discussion at a later time, Ichigo, but that time is not now. Is there anyone else that wants to say anything?"

"We found out who had ordered for you to be kidnapped and poisoned 80 years ago, Nozomi," Renji began, making Ichigo exchange a look with me that told me she wanted the whole story when I got home, which made me look down, and I had a flashback of the day I was rescued from the people who had kidnapped me all those years ago.

**Flashback: age 170, 80 years ago**

_It's been three months already since I have been kidnapped. I don't know how they did it, but I think they had drugged the tea that I had been drinking with drugs that are known to block the use of reiryoku, And, because of this, I am now trapped in my humanoid nekomata form with my size shrunk down to 4'3", which was good deal shorter than my regular 5'8". This made me look more childlike then I usually was and had reverted to a childlike state of mind to protect myself from what was happening to me. Since they keep drugging me, I am unable to access any of my abilities to free myself, but they chained me to the wall that I am leaning against, in the corner of a bedroom, that doesn't have any form of lighting in it, and for good measure, no shift clothing on my body, which they covered with a blanket to keep me warm in the cold room. _

_In my drug hazed mind, I hear clashing of swords from outside door of the room that I am chained in and this give me hope that someone had finally found me and had finally answered my prayers. But, after waiting for a while everything goes quiet._

"_Hitsugaya, help us check the rooms. They must have hidden Nozomi in one of these rooms," I hear a voice that sound like my captain, Gin Ichimaru, and knew that they had found me. The voice didn't sound so far away but it wasn't close to my door either. "We should have left one of them alive enough, then we would have a clue as to which room she is in."_

_I try to make some noise, but I am too weak to make any sound or even move from where I was laying against the wall. So, I just decided to just lay here and wait for one of them to open the door to the room. In what seems like an eternity later, did the door to the room opens all the way and light suddenly shone into the room, making me have to turn my head away because my eyes aren't used to light after being in this dark room all this time._

"_Captain Ichimaru, I found her," said a young looking Shinigami, whom I remember being Tōshirō Hitsugaya, the new 3rd Seat of the 10th Division because he was introduced to me 3 days before I had been kidnapped. When he came closer and crouched down in front of me, I flinched and looked away since, that is all I seem to be able to do with the drugs in my system. But he didn't know it wasn't out of fear that I flinched away from him, as he tried to remove the chains from my now bony arms, but out of shame of being seen in a weak position because he then said as softly as he could, "Its ok, Co-Lieutenant Shihōin. I'm not going to hurt you. You're safe now, no one is going to harm you anymore."_

_Gin came into the room just as Hitsugaya had removed the last chains from my arms, and saw how skinny I was laying with my back against the wall, with no strength to do anything at all. "If we are going to be able to move my Co-Lieutenant we might have to get some blood in her system, enough to at least help her healing abilities counteract the drugs in her. _

_Seeing as a she is a starved vampire, even if it is only just a third, she won't be able to be moved without some fresh blood in her system." Captain Ichimaru came over an crouched down at my right side, "we are going to have to force her mouth open since I think she has been drugged with the new drug that Captain_ _Kurotsuchi was talking about in the last Captain's Meeting. Now, do you want to do the honors of force feeding Nozomi-chan blood, or should I?"_

"_I will, but you're going to have to tell me what to do," Hitsugaya said, as he settled behind me with his arms around me to hold me up, so that I could be fed his blood. I flicked my eyes over to where Gin was helping me settle my shorter body into Hitsugaya's arms so that I could be fed with little problem. Instead of answering Hitsugaya, Gin pulled a silver dagger that I knew he kept on him in case I attempted to starve myself or I am too injured to feed properly and grabbed Hitsugaya's forearm and made an incision just a few inches above Hitsugaya's wrist and forced my mouth open so that Hitsugaya could force his bleeding arm into my mouth. At the taste of Hitsugaya's blood my fangs lengthened enough to slide into Hitsugaya's skin so I was able to have more blood rushing down my throat._

_When he felt I had enough, Gin pushed on the pressure point that would force me to open my mouth and have me release Hitsugaya's bleeding arm, but allowed me to lick the wound closed. Gin lifted my tiny, child-like, malnourished body into his arms after he had wrapped the blanket around me, hiding my nudity from them since, Gin knew that it would be a while before I will be able to access my shapeshifting abilities again. But they had to get me to the 4th Division fast so that I had help healing my wounds, and didn't have to rely on my healing abilities just yet and he didn't want me to feel any worse about the fact that I had been kidnapped and was drugged the whole time, making me unable to do anything about my situation._

_I passed out shortly afterwards, my mind couldn't take any more of the pain and since it knew that I was in safe hands, it put me into a deep healing sleep so that I could come out of this with my sanity intact but I knew that it might take a while before I trusted anyone other than my Captain or Hitsugaya to touch me because they had saved me from something far worse than I could think of. _

_It was also a good thing that Hitsugaya was there when I woke from my healing sleep because after a few months of being in that hell hole my mind had went feral again and he was the only one that was able to calm me back down, even if I don't understand why he was able to when no one but my adoptive mother had been able to before._

**End Flashback**

"Mayuri Kurotsuchi was the one who synthesised the drug that had been used to make me unable to access my Reiatsu at all," as I began to explain what I just figured out, everyone who knew who I was talking about nodded in agreement. "Even though he created the drug, he was doing so under the orders of the Captain-Commander, Yamamoto. He then gave the drug to three faceless Shinigami, whom I had never met before hand, and whom had orders to drug me, kidnap me, and do anything to break me. But after three months in their care, I was slowly losing hope before Gin and Tōshirō had rescued me." At this, both Gin and Tōshirō smiled at me as a way to show that they would do it all over again in a heartbeat. "But, their plan failed because I was rescued from that hell hole and we eventually found out what Mayuri and Yamamoto did, even though it took 80 years to uncover." I paused for a moment to think. "If that is everything that needs to be said about that discussion?" After I got a nod of confirmation from everyone, "We need to discuss what we are going to do with Rukia because I can't allow her to run amuck in Karakura Town for too long and I can't keep an eye on her at all times. I don't know what kind of trouble she could cause for me while she is living in Karakura Town and going to Karakura High School. Ichigo can't keep an eye on her at all times, either because she also has school to attend or homework to do."

"I thought that you said that you can take care of it?" Gin said in a teasing way, when I looked around me I saw everyone, including Ichigo, looking at me with amusement, I knew that I had dug my grave. "Or were you lying to me about that."

"Well, I wanted to see if she can help train Ichigo, or if she is going to do a half-assed job, and leave Ichigo's real training to me," I said, sounding as defeated as I felt. "More often than not, Rukia isn't explaining anything to Ichigo, and usually tricks Ichigo into fighting Hollows, but not giving her all of the information, and never even told her how to control her Reiatsu. Which makes me believe that Rukia's own training was lacking in some ways." I noticed that Byakuya was looking at me with his arms crossed, and a stern look on his face, like he didn't like the fact that I was dissing his adoptive sister. "Don't get me wrong, Byakuya, but what I meant was the fact that Rukia doesn't sympathize with the fact that Ichigo is a 15 year old, human, high school student, whom had no prior training in the Shinigami arts and forces her to stay up at all hours to fight Hollows, therefore, not allowing Ichigo to get the sleep she needs or give her the time to do her homework."

"I thought that she learned better, but I guess that wasn't the case" Byakuya said with contempt at the thought that Rukia wasn't the best person to train other Shinigami, making the rest of us chuckle at Byakuya's expense. But we all shut up pretty quickly, when Byakuya gave us a glare. "I suggest that you take over half of the Hollows that Ichigo has to fight, now that she is a Substitute Shinigami, so that she can do her homework and rest. Take over the rest of Ichigo's training because, if I know Rukia, she is being trained on a battle field instead of a safe area, like your home."

"I thought so," I said, as I slumped into my chair, I saw Tōshirō out of the corner of my eye smirking at me. "I'll do it but I think I would need to go a little harsher on Ichigo, to drill my training into her head." At this everyone looked at Ichigo with sympathy because they knew what I did when I usually trained someone, while Ichigo looked at me, confused as to why everyone was looking at her like that. "Don't worry about it, Ichigo. I won't go as hard on you like I do the disobedient Shinigami that keep getting handed over to my tender care. Just because they don't know what teamwork is. Now, if that is everything, I have a bed with my name on it to get to, since Renji and I have training to do tomorrow morning."

"Night, Nozomi-hime," Ichigo said with a yawn, the screen went black soon after, meaning she went to bed. I knew that she went to sleep in my bed that I have in the World of the Living, which made me smirk at Gin because I had noticed that he was looking at Ichigo with what I knew was lust.

Everyone said their good-nights and went on their way, leaving Gin, Izuru and I to clean everything up. Once everything was cleaned up, we went on our way, and separated once we got to the 3rd Division, so that we could go to our own rooms.

**Lady Shiro: If you like the fact that my friend, that is basically the Grammar Police, had edited this story. Please review tell me and I might be able to get her to edit more of my chapters again. Also review and cast your vote for the pairings for Female-Ichigo and Nozomi.**

**Starrk is going to be paired with Nozomi, so he is out of the running and Nozomi only needs 2 more while Ichigo still needs 4. Pairing results so far are:**

**Nozomi Shihōin: Ulquiorra: 9, Toshiro: 9, Grimmjow: 9, Starrk: 10, Hichigo: 3, Shinji: 1**

**Female Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya: 9, Shūhei: 5, Gin: 6, Starrk: 3, Grimmjow: 5, Shinji: 4, Uryū: 1,**

**The song(s) that are featured in this chapter are in this order:**

Echo – Jason Walker


	6. Interlude: Part Two

**Lady Shiro: I am sorry this chapter is a day late. The person who I had edit's sister visited for the weekend and she was tired yesterday. Which means that she wasn't able to edit this part of the story until today. So, without farther delay, Nozomi and Ichigo read the disclaimer and on with the show.**

**Nozomi and Ichigo: Lady Shiro owns nothing is this story but the ideas on where it will end up. Please read and review at the end of this chapter.**

**Evil: -, Central 46, Mayuri and Division 12, Division 2, Division 5, Division 7, Komamura, Division 8, Division 1**

**Good: Suì-Fēng, Aizen, Gin, Tōshirō, Kenpachi, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Division 13, Division 11, Division 10, Division 6, Division 4, Division 3, Division 9, Visoreds, Espada, Ichigo, Chizuru, Don Kanonji, Shiba Clan, Kisuke Urahara, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu Kurosaki, Keigo, Orihime, Sado (Chad), Tatsuki, Uryū, Yoruichi**

**Warning: Story may contain: Bondage, Bonding, Character Death, Dark, f/f, f/m/m/m/m, m/m (possible), m/f, Genderbender, Heat Cycle, and UST.**

**OFC: Sayomi (Zanpakutō spirit)**

**Nozomi Shihōin/Nyx Arashi (formerly Hope Lilith Potter: always-a-female Harry Potter)**

**Ichigo Kurosaki (female; keeps the same name because it is both masculine and feminine) **

**Pairings: Nozomi Shihōin/Kisuke Urahara/3 other males**

**Side Pairings: fem!Ichigo Kurosaki/4 others, Nozomi Shihōin/fem!Ichigo Kurosaki, Yoruichi/Suì-Fēng**

**Mentions of Past: Isshin/Masaki**

**Future: Nozomi/Starrk/Kisuke/** **Tōshirō/** **Ulquiorra, Female-Ichigo/Byakuya**

**One-sided: Orihime/Chizuru, Nozomi/Keigo (Keigo tries to flirt with Nozomi when he knows she is dating Ichigo)**

**Parental: Nozomi/Yoruichi, Nozomi/Kenpachi (also seen as a sibling relationship with Kenpachi acting as the older brother), Ichigo/Isshin**

**Sibling(s): Nozomi/Sōsuke, Nozomi/Rukia, Rukia/Byakuya, Ichigo/Karin/Yuzu, Ichigo/Hichigo/Zangetsu (Quincy)**

**Any underlined name for female-Ichigo's final pairing is going to be a part of her future pairings.**

**Female-Ichigo Kurosaki: Byakuya: 10, Shūhei: 7, Gin: 9, Grimmjow: 7, Shinji: 6**

**Interlude: Back to Soul Society: Part 2**

**Timeskip: Saturday Morning, 5:00am**

I woke up nice and early to get the day started and so that I can get to the training area on time. When I got to the training area, I decided that I wanted to practice a little so that I was warmed up for the training that I was going to do with the Shinigami who were sent to me this time. I got out the armbands that I used to mark who was a newbie and who was a returning offender out and placed them on the ground. The armbands were two different colors and had numbers on them, so that I didn't have to remember each and every name. The armbands that the newbies got were green and numbered one through twenty, while the repeat offenders got red, and were numbered one through fifteen.

After fifteen minutes of waiting for them to arrive, Renji finally strode in with the trainees. The newbies looked tired, while the repeating offenders had the decency to look guilty about the reason why they were there.

"Ah, you have finally arrived," I said, looking over my new trainees. "So, these are the bunch that don't know that, despite the fact that they could work alone, they get that they have to work together from time to time? Lieutenant Abarai, why don't you get the returning offenders situated with their armbands, while I have a little talk with the newbies?" When Renji went to do what I told him to do with the returning offenders following him.

"Well, you have met one of the people I have worked with for a long time, now you get to know me. I am Co-Lieutenant Nozomi Shihōin of the 3rd Division, Head of the Torture and Interrogation Division, and Trainer of Disobedient Shinigami, who don't know that if you don't watch your partners back they might get into trouble. Because, a Hollow that is more powerful than they are attacked them and killed them. I don't like when that happens, but it happened once on my watch, and I beat teamwork into that disobedient Shinigami's head. Now he is one of my trainers, because he didn't want the same thing to happen to someone else."

I paused for a second to let what I was telling them to sink into their head. "So, this is how it is going to work. You are each going to get a green armband with a number on it, because I don't have the time to learn each and every one of your names. The color green and the number on the armband will be what you are going to go by while you're in Lieutenant Abarai's and my tender care. You will each be in a team of four, and while you're in this team you are going to be around each other unless it time to sleep, or you have to go to the bathroom. Every second month we are going to change up who your team mates are. Sometimes you will have newbies, and sometimes you will have repeat offenders as your team mates. This will go on until Renji and I feel that you are ready to go back to your normal Shinigami duties. But, if you don't fix your mistakes, you will be sent back to me, and the training will be harder than it the first time. Just ask some of the returning offenders." y

I handed each of the newbies their arm bands. "You will mainly be working with Lieutenant Abarai, because I am stationed in the Land of the Living for a year, but I will be coming back every second weekend to hand in a report, and to see how things are going between the groups. Now, go to see Lieutenant Abarai while I have a talk with the repeat offenders. He will tell you some of the rules that I want you to abide by, and get you situated into the teams that you are going to work in."

The newbies went off toward where Renji was waiting for them, and the real troublemakers come towards me, looking at the ground because they know they are in for a lecture. When they get to where I am standing, they all sat down on the ground in front of me because they had to do that once before.

"Why won't the fifteen of you get it through your head?" I said, they didn't answer me because they knew that it was more of a statement then a question. They had learned that fact the hard way. When one of them spoke out of turn and I had attacked him with Kidō. "You know how my training is going to work, but I want to get you situated into your groups that I assigned you.

Since the red teams are an odd number, you will be working with five others. Numbers one to five will be team Red 1, numbers six to ten will be in team Red 2, and numbers eleven to fifteen will be in team Red 3. Now, since you should know team work by now, this training day is going to work a little differently. I am going to attack you, and you are each going to have to work together. Team one is up first."

I unsheathed my Zanpakutō, and started twirling it in my right hand. "Of the elements Fire, Ice, and Wind, I release the storm within, Sayomi." Sayomi glowed white, as she transformed into her Shikai form. Instead of staying in Sayomi's normal Shikai form, I decided to use the Tessaiga from InuYasha, a show that I had watched from DVD's that Kisuke had sent to me a few years ago, because it had an attack that I wanted to see the teams try to defend against. And it was one my favorite swords from the series. "Sayomi: Weapon Transformation Sequence: Tessaiga." Sayomi pulsed once and glowed as she transformed into the Tessaiga. Then, I hefted Sayomi's Tessaiga form up to rest on my shoulder. I saw that Renji had finished explaining to the newbies the rules and what I wanted to happen in the end. When he looked over at me and saw that I was ready for the real training to start, he took the green teams to a safe distance. So that I could give my demonstration.

"Okay, this is how it goes. The two teams that can last fifteen minutes or more against me, with me using the Sayomi's Tessaiga attacks, don't have to explain to the newbies why it isnt a good idea to have me as your trainer," I told the red teams, looking back at them and seeing that Red Team 1 was ready and the other two Red Teams were waiting their turn a safe distance back. "I am not going to use the attacks that might leave you dead but the attacks that you should know to dodge."

I let Sayomi's Tessaiga form shift into the Diamond Tessaiga, jumped up into the air and went for my first attack on Red Team 1. "Adamant Barrage", this attack send a barrage of diamond shrapnel at the team and they dodged my first attack easily. "Okay, let's step this up a little. Adamant Barrage. Adamant Barrage." I sent to attacks at the team, one after another. They still were able to dodge but it was a little harder. It went on like this for another fifteen minutes, and they did get to the fifteen minutes mark, but a second later one of the members of the team passed out, and I stopped attacking after that, knowing that the other ones weren't in much better condition.

I went on and did the same thing for the other two teams. Team two did worse than team one and didn't even make it to the fifteen minute mark. But team three was better than the other two, and made it to seventeen minutes. After the last few of the team members of team three stood down, I re-sealed Sayomi and sat down myself. The Green Teams came over with Renji once I sat down.

"That was a good work out for me and each of you, and the this only shows that team one and three are better at team work then team two," I told them, making the red teams look up in surprise because I have never praised them before. "But a deal is a deal. Red Team 2, you get to explain to the Green Teams why I am one of the scariest Shinigami to have as a trainer. But first, I want each of you to report to the 4th Division to see to any injuries that you might have obtained - right now." They all left quickly with the help of the newbies: going to the 4th Division, like I told them to, because they didn't want to feel my wrath upon them anytime soon. Renji came and sat down beside me.

"So, Renji. How do you think they did?" "You are right," Renji told me, taking a swig out of one of the bottles of water that we have always brought with us when we were training or training others. "Red Team 1 and 3 are better than Red Team 2. I'm not saying to go easy on them because of this, but I was thinking that those two teams could help me train the Green Teams."

"That is a good idea," I told him, getting up and bushing the dirt off. "Why don't we go and get breakfast. We can always bring Captain Kuchiki into this discussion because he always brings up good points in discussions. But first…" I look down at myself," I need a shower, so I will see you at the usual place that the three of us eat lunch at." "See you in a half an hour, Nozomi," Renji said before he left me to go to his own Division.

I took all the short cuts that I knew so that I could get to my room in the 3rd Division Barracks because I didn't want to the Shihōin Family Manor Compound just so that I could get clean, and the fact that I had a shower installed into my bathroom in my room at the Barracks.

**Timeskip: Nozomi's Favorite Seireitei Sea Food Restaurant: 12:30pm**

It took some time just to get here because after I stepped out of my room I was accosted by some of the unseated Shinigami in the 3rd Division asking if it was true that I was going to play some songs at the night club tonight. Which I had assured them that I would. Sometimes it surprised me at how popular I was in the Seireitei and Rukongai nightlife, but I always shake it off, because I know it mainly has to do with the fact that I am able to play the piano and guitar, and hypnotize people with my singing voice.

I walked in to my favorite sea food restaurant and was greeted by one of the waiters that knew who I was and he brought me to the private booth that had Renji and Byakuya sitting in it waiting for me. Since I have been here a lot and I order from her a lot, even though I prefer to cook my own meals, the waiter went to get my usual order; Shrimp Scampi, Shrimp Tempura, and Asparagus, Prawn and Dill Salad with a glass of strawberry Ramune.

"What was the reason you asked Lieutenant Abarai and I to meet you here, Co-Lieutenant Shihōin?" Byakuya asked me, looking genuinely curious about the fact that I had asked him to meet me here with Renji. "I wanted you to meet me here because Lieutenant Abarai and I need help deciding what to do with Red Team 2," I began to answer. "Because I was thinking that Red Teams 1 and 3 could help Lieutenant Abarai train the Green Teams, since there are too many for him to train by himself and do his 6th Division Lieutenant duties as well."

"Which I think is a great idea, because those two are the only ones that lasted fifteen minutes or more dodging Co-Lieutenant Shihōin's attacks with her Zanpakutō in its Shikai form, and it being transformed into the Tessaiga," Renji injected into the conversation, acting very ecstatic about that fact. "You do remember what she did with Sayomi in Tessaiga's form three years ago, right?" At this I blushed, I didn't like it when people told others about what I could do right in front of me. "Well, the Red Team 2 didn't work together at all."

"It was like whatever I had told them before didn't sink into their heads," I explained to Byakuya, which made him look at me in understanding. "I need someone who can be tougher on them then I can, and work with them every day, instead every other day. There are some Captains and Lieutenants that aren't on that list." I paused for a moment, before I started listing who I thought wouldn't be right to train Red Team 2, to take sip of Ramune. "The ones that I don't want to train the team are: Captains Zaraki, Ichimaru, Komamura, Ukitake, Kyōraku, Unohana, Tōsen, Hitsugaya, and Kurotsuchi." I paused for a moment to take another breath and sip of Ramune before continuing," and Lieutenants Kusajishi, Ise, Kotetsu, Hinamori, Iba, Ōmaeda, Matsumoto, Kira, and Kurotsuchi. The Captain-Commander also isn't on that list. This is mainly because they would either scare, or be too soft on Red Team 2."

"So, you're saying that I am one of the Captains on this list?" Byakuya said, he sounded a little surprised that I would even think of allowing him to train one of the teams that had been sent to me more than once. "Yes, and the only other ones that you have to choose from are Captain Aizen and Lieutenant Hisagi. If you don't want to keep them all in the 6th Division while I am in Karakura Town for the next two weeks." I told him, wondering if he was either going to take me up on my challenge or going to pass them off to either Shūhei or Sōsuke but I am hoping that he would deal with Red Team 2 so that none of the teams get separated to different Divisions. "So, what do you say? Are you going to train Red Team 2, or hand them over to either Captain Aizen or Lieutenant Hisagi to train?"

"I will train them," Byakuya said after a moment, and also after the waiter came back and placed my order in front of me. "But it is not because I want to. It is because I doubt that Captain Aizen or Lieutenant Hisagi will do a better job at training these five members of Red Team 2," Byakuya agreed, which made me sigh in relief because I didn't think anyone could do a better job while I was away. "I said I will train them, but I want you to watch out for Rukia even though I know she is 'missing' and you still have to find her." "You won't regret this, Captain Kuchiki," I told him. I was relieved that Byakuya Kuchiki had agreed to train the team so quickly.

Byakuya left Renji and me soon after to go to the Captain's Meeting that was called soon after Byakuya's agreement and me signing Red Team 2 over to him, making it so that he was their secondary trainer, even if I was still in charge of training them while I was gone. Renji let me finish my meal in silence, but when I went to pay for my meal, he refused, telling me that since he hadn't seen me in a while he was going to pay for my meal as a present for a friend. "So, what do you got planned for us today? Since it seems that you got Captain Ichimaru to give me the rest of the weekend that I am here off."

"Well I was thinking we could go back to the training ground, because I have a feeling that you haven't had anyone good to spar with in a while," Renji suggested to me. This made me smirk because I had wanted a real fight all day. "So, I asked Shūhei to meet us at the training ground, so you can work out some of the pent up anger you might have stored in you."

We raced to the training ground to see who would get there first without using Shunpo or my Vampiric speed and, of course, I won. I was faster than Renji is, even without using my Vampiric speed. When Renji and I arrived at the usual training grounds, we were met with Shūhei and Izuru waiting for us. I knew that Shūhei brought Izuru along with him for in case I go into a blood rage, because I smell blood and I haven't drank any since yesterday morning. "Same rules as always to this sparing match," Renji told Shūhei and I firmly, after we arrived at our usual training ground, the same training ground that we were at earlier with our trainees. At both of our nods, he went on stating the rules that we used. "Only use Hakuda or your Zanpakutō in their Shiki or sealed forms." Stepping a good space away from Renji to face Shūhei, I crack my neck. When I turn to face Shūhei, I couched down into a position that would easily allow me to go from defensive to attack within a moment's notice. "You may begin." Izuru and he both hopped back to a safe distance away from where Shūhei and I were going to be sparing.

The match started with Shūhei attacking me with his Zanpakutō raised, but I caught it with my own. The sound of steel hitting steel soon filled the air as we were rapidly attacking each other with our Zanpakutō's, still in their sealed forms, but to everyone we seemed to be a blur because of how fast we were attacking each other. Suddenly, both of us were 10 meters away from each other. Both of us were panting and had scratch marks on our arms and across our legs from hits that we couldn't protect ourselves from. But my injuries were healing at a rapid rate because of my vampiric regenerative abilities, even though it was slower than it would have been if I had fed already. Where as Shūhei's uniform was almost destroyed, mine was stitching itself back together using my shapeshifting abilities because my uniform was created from them.

"Do you wanna up this spar a little, Shūhei?" I asked him with a playful smirk, my hair coming out of their pigtails, allowing my now waist-length loose white hair to dance in the air that was charged with my reiatsu. When he looked at me and saw my smirk he knew what I wanted to do, and gave me a nod of agreement. We both sheathed our Zanpakutō's, as we wouldn't be using them for the rest of the spar.

I went and attacked Shūhei first, aiming a round house kick with my right foot to his head which he blocked by grabbing my right ankle. But I didn't stop there. I put my left foot on his chest and kicked off him, forcing him to let go and allowing me to do a hand spring into the air, and I aimed a flying reverse round house kick to his left side with my right foot. It landed and Shūhei flew a few feet to the left, but was able to stop. The rest of the spar went on the same way, none of us gaining the upper hand, and at 5:00pm, both of us called it a quits because we were evenly matched.

The match didn't go on longer because Captain Tōsen had sent a Jigokuchō to Shūhei, asking him to return to the 9th Division as soon as he got the message. He left shortly after telling me that he would meet me at the bar that we were going to play at in five hours with Izuru. Renji, Izuru and I parted shortly afterwards, Renji to the 6th Division and Izuru and I went to the 3rd Division.

**Timeskip: Saturday Night: 10:00pm**

I arrived at the only Shinigami Friendly Bar, located in Rukongai, as confident as I always was when I was going to perform in front of a large crowd. I walked into the bar, and saw that it was packed like it usually is when everyone knows that I am going to perform. It was so packed that I had to squeeze past a bunch of drunk Shinigami, just to get to the stage. And by the time I got to the stage where Shūhei and Izuru were waiting for me, everyone was excited that I was going to play for them for the first time in months.

"Hello, everyone," I said in to the microphone in the headset that I just put on. This was so that I could freely play my piano and guitar without having to worry about having to hold a microphone. "I only have time to play three songs this evening. The first song of the night is called Rolling in the Deep and it is by Adele." I nodded to Shūhei to start strumming the cords for the song.

"**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch, it's bring me out the dark**

**Finally I can see you crystal clear**

**Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

**See how I'll leave, with every piece of you**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling.**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

**Baby, I have no story to be told**

**But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn**

**Think of me in the depths of your despair**

**Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared**

**The scars of your love remind you of us**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**I can't help feeling**

**We could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside your hand**

**And you played it to the beat**

**Could have had it all**

**Rolling in the deep**

**You had my heart inside your hand**

**But you played it with a beating**

**Throw your soul through every open door**

**Count your blessings to find what you look for**

**Turn my sorrow into treasured gold**

**You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow**

**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)**

**We could have had it all**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**We could have had it all**

**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)**

**It all, it all, it all, it all**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)**

**We could have had it all**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)**

**You had my heart and soul**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**And you played it to the beat**

**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)**

**Could have had it all**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**(Now I'm gonna wish you never had met me)**

**You had my heart and soul in your hand**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**But you played it, you played it, you played it to the beat"**

"This next song that I am going to sing is called Leap of Faith by Michelle Branch," I told my audience, after they had calmed down. I started playing the cords for the song on my guitar as I was going to be the only one playing this song because I wanted to give the others a break before going to the next song.

"**One less call to answer**

**Feeling full of despair**

**Don't think I can get through it**

**Just one last prayer**

**And it's a leap of faith**

**When you believe there's someone out there**

**It's a leap of faith**

**When you believe that someone cares, oh**

**And when I call out to you will you be right there?**

**Right there**

**Searching for the answer**

**Nobody seems to care**

**Oh, how I wish that you were here beside me**

**To wipe away my tears**

**And it's a leap of faith**

**When you believe there's someone out there**

**It's a leap of faith**

**When you believe that someone cares, oh**

**And when I call out to you will you be right there?**

**Right there**

**Waiting for the answer**

**Remembering times we would share**

**Somehow I feel you here beside me**

**Even though you're not there**

**And it's a leap of faith**

**When you believe there's someone out there**

**It's a leap of faith**

**When you believe that someone cares, oh**

**And when I call out to you will you be right there?**

**Right there**

**Right there**

**And I'll be waiting by the window for your smile to come through**

**And I'll be waiting in the darkness when I call out to you**

**And I'll remember when you told me**

**I could trust in you**

**And it's a leap of faith**

**When you believe there's someone out there**

**It's a leap of faith**

**When you believe that someone cares, oh**

**And when I call out to you will you be right there?**

**Right there**

**It's a leap of faith**

**And I believe that you are out there**

**It's a leap of faith and I believe you truly care, oh**

**And when I call out to you I know you'll be right there**

**Right there**

**And it's a leap of faith."**

"This last song is for all the couples in the audience tonight," I said, this prompted a cheer from the audience which made me smile. "This song is called Kiss me and it is by Sixpence None the Richer." I started strumming the cords, and Shūhei soon joined in.

"**Kiss me out of the bearded barley**

**Nightly, beside the green, green grass**

**Swing, swing, swing the spinning step**

**You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress."**

I smiled as I sung because of all the couples slow dancing to the song as I was singing it. It made me happy that there were people that came together in a dangerous environment. This is one thing that I knew wouldn't last for much longer.

"**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparkling**

**So kiss me**

**Kiss me down by the broken tree house**

**Swing me upon its hanging tire**

**Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat**

**We'll take the trail marked on your father's map**

**Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparkling**

**So kiss me**

**Kiss me beneath the milky twilight**

**Lead me out on the moonlit floor, lift your open hand**

**Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance**

**Silver moon's sparkling**

**So kiss me**

**So kiss me**

**So kiss me**

**So kiss me"**

"That's all I have for you tonight," I told my audience, they shouted their disappointment at the fact that I had ended the night so soon. "But, I will be back in two weeks. So, it doesn't mean that I won't come back, I just means this is a 'see you later.'" I left shortly after with my guitar strapped to my back, heading back to my bed in the 3rd Division, because I had to wake up early to head back to Karakura town.

**Timeskip: Western Gate, Sunday, 8:30 am**

"Wait, Nozomi-sama," I heard Renji yell from behind me as I was just about to open a Senkaimon to Karakura Town, so that I could head home and see Ichigo, after being away from her for most of the weekend. "What do you want, Renji-san?" I asked, wanting to get out of the Soul Society as soon as I could, because all it did was make me want to run as far away as I could, as fast as I could.

"I just wanted to give you these, because I forgot to give it to you yesterday," Renji said as he handed me what appeared to be six journals that were written before I was born. "I found these three days ago and I looked at the first page and it said **'To the Last Vampire from the First Vampire, May this journal aid you in learning what you truly can do.'** When I read that I knew that I meant you, and I had to give it to you, since you are the last of your kind, and you deserve to know who you are more than any other Shinigami in Soul Society."

"Thanks, Renji-san," I said, opening a Senkaimon to Karakura Town like I was going to do before Renji had shown up to give me the journals. "Well, I have to get going. I have a date, you know." "See you in two weeks, Nozomi-sama," Renji said and he hugged me. "I hope your date goes well."

I walked through the Senkaimon and exited it into Urahara Shōten's basement training area, where Kisuke was waiting for me to arrive with a glass of blood for me, which he handed me as soon as the Senkaimon closed. "Good morning, Nozomi-chan," Kisuke greeted me, he had a smile on his face and his eyes were shadowed by the hat that he always wears. "How was you stay in the Soul Society this weekend?"

"Morning, Kisuke-kun," I answered him, twirling the glass of blood that I was holding before draining it, and handing the now empty glass back to Kisuke, which he put on the ground right beside him. "As it usually goes. Tons of unseated Shinigami to train. The meeting, though, went great. Suì-Fēng's spies in the 12th Division finally found the journal that had the formula for that drug that had been used on me to kidnap me 80 years ago." I handed him the journal that I just mentioned. This had Kisuke acting like a kid in a Toy Store.

"We were right about the Captain-Commander being behind my kidnapping. The Captain-Commander knows that Kuchiki-san going rogue but put me in charge of finding and apprehending her, but if I don't bring her in by June, the Captain-Commander will be sending someone else to apprehend her. I am sure they would send Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant Abarai, because they know her best."

"So, we have time before they send Captain Kuchiki and this new Lieutenant of his, comes and retrieves young Kuchiki-san," Kisuke said in deep thought about the new information. Flipping through the journal that I had handed him moments before, just so that he wouldn't have to look up at me, because whenever he looks at me it is like seeing me hurts him, because the fact that we had an agreement that I wouldn't lose my virginity before I go into heat, and all he wants to do is touch me more then I let him touch me.

"Don't you have a date with our Substitute Shinigami, Nozomi-chan?" "I will see you in a few days, Kisuke-kun," I told him and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. I left him not just because I tempted him with my appearance, but also because he tempted me with the scent of his blood. Even though he lets me feed from him a lot of the time, the scent of his blood still tempts me like the scent of everyone else's blood did.

I made a stop in the Urahara Shōten for my Gigai, so that I could go home as a corporal being instead of in my Shinigami form. When I left the shop, Tessai handed me my usual order of groceries that I get every second week as well as some extras; mainly blood, toothpaste, and the hair products that he knows that I am out of. When I left the Shōten, I noticed that it was a perfect day to spend the day indoors with Ichigo instead of going out and it just made me inpatient about getting home that I used my vampiric speed and knowledge of Karakura Town's shortcuts that would get me home quickly so that I was home in time to wake Ichigo up since I knew that since she moved into my house that she usually slept in on weekend until almost lunch time.

After I got home, I entered the kitchen and put all four of the bags of groceries on the ground in front of me and used my telekinesis to put everything into their rightful places in the kitchen. I still found it fascinating to watch as everything floated through the air and put itself away, even though I knew it was me who was doing it in the first place.

When I walked into my bedroom, I noticed that Ichigo was sleeping in the middle of the bed with the covers around her waist. What I really noticed about the way she was sleeping was the fact that she was curled around my pillow as if it was her last lifeline. I placed my bag on the desk and climbed into bed behind Ichigo and wrapped my arm around her, as I curled myself around, I kissed her on the shoulder, to which she responded by turning around in my arms and kissing me on the lips. I hummed as she kissed me, and tried to follow Ichigo's lips as she broke the kiss. But my plan was quickly foiled by Ichigo placing one of her fingers on my lips in an attempt to stop me from kissing her, but I just nipped her finger in retaliation.

"Nozomi, you may have just got back," Ichigo began saying, she slapped my wandering hands and got out of bed, "but I haven't had breakfast or brushed my teeth yet. So, we can continue where we left off after we have breakfast and brush our teeth. We can even spend the rest of the day in bed instead of getting out of it."

**Lady Shiro: I hope you liked this chapter. Because, like always, it will take some time until I get the next chapter written and out. Please, review and vote for female!Ichigo's final pairing.**

**Female Ichigo Kurosaki: ****Byakuya: 10****, Shūhei: 7, Gin: 9, Grimmjow: 7, Shinji: 6**

**The song(s) that are featured in this chapter are in this order:**

Rolling in the Deep – Adele

Leap of Faith - Michelle Branch

Kiss Me – Sixpence None the Richer

**Since people are forgetting if they have voted or not and the fact that I hate when someone votes twice, I am making a list for you. The people who have already voted for female-Ichigo are:**

**ladyivory01**  
**RandomAsRainbows**  
**Magician Girl Mirani**  
**Angel wolf11021**  
**BloodyGrim**  
**gurlygenes**  
**ShutInBookWorm**  
**Haruka-Lin-sama**  
**DarkenedRose24**  
**Selera**  
**Black Artist - Alucard Masters**  
**Thermelia**  
**SeleneAlice**


End file.
